Heterochromia Iridium
by Rochro
Summary: Tahun Pertama Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger di Hogwarts / Chapter 5 : Kutukan Kelabu dan Berdarah Part I.
1. Tahun Pertama di Hogwarts

**HETEROCHROMIA IRIDIUM**

**J.K ROWLING**

**STANDARD WARNING APPLIED**

**TAHUN PERTAMA  
**

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POV**

* * *

Aku hanya anak biasa, dibesarkan oleh ibu pengasuh bernama Mrs. Wings dan Mrs. Birdy, hidup dengan nama Hermione tanpa ada nama belakang yang menyertainya. Tapi, ibu pantiku sering memperkenalkanku dengan sebutan Hermione Wings atau Hermione Birdy pada teman mereka.

Aku tahu, mereka menyayangiku.

Kata Mrs. Wings, dia menemukanku di tangga depan teras panti pada sabtu malam sekitar jam tiga pagi. Hanya berbekal satu selimut tipis dan sepucuk kertas bertuliskan namaku. Hanya Hermione. Aku lusuh saat itu, bekas debu dan goresan terpeta jelas di kulitku yang kecoklatan.

Kesan pertama mendengar cerita itu, alih-alih haru, aku malah tersenyum sinis. Di malam yang menjelang pagi pada bulan dingin Desember, 'orang tuaku', jika memang masih pantas disebut orang tua, hanya membekaliku dengan satu lembar selimut tipis tanpa ada pertahanan yang lainnya. Ironis sekali.

Selanjutnya, hidupku tak menjadi lebih mudah. Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak aneh sepertiku. Aku entahlah, jika memang harus membanggakan diri, terlalu pintar dari anak seumuranku.

Di saat aku berumur 6 tahun, aku sudah bisa memecahkan soal Matematika untuk kelas 5. Di saat umurku 8 tahun, aku sudah mulai tertarik dengan Kalkulus, Bilangan Irasional, Hukum Kebangsaan, Alat pemicu jantung dan alat-alat canggih lainnya, semua ini seharusnya baru aku kenal ketika memasuki 18 tahun.

Di saat umurku menginjak 10 tahun, aku sudah mulai meneliti cara membuat Mikroskop sederhana.

Jangan heran jika tak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak freak sepertiku.

Awalnya aku tak keberatan, aku tak butuh teman. Cukup waktu dan kamar, aku pasti akan menciptakan penemuan yang luar biasa. Penggaruk punggung otomatislah, pembunuh nyamuk organiklah, meja yang bisa berputar sendiri, dan banyak lagi lainnya. Sungguh, aku tak keberatan.

Saat itu memang penemuanku bermanfaat, digunakan untuk kepentingan panti oleh Mrs. Birdy dan Mrs. Wings, tak henti-hentinya memuji hasil kerjaku, ia bangga akan aku. Bangga akan barang yang aku hasilkan.

Tapi, aku mulai sakit hati, ketika anak-anak lain iri akan diriku. Mereka mulai menindasku, mengerjaiku, mengusirku dan mencaci makiku.

Mereka mengunciku di toilet saat jam makan siang dan makan malam, sehingga aku tak bisa makan dan lapar seharian, mereka tak mengizinkanku masuk kelas untuk belajar sehingga guru-guru yang disewa oleh panti menganggapku anak sombong, mereka juga tak mau berbagi tempat tidur denganku, yang memang seharausnya satu kasur untuk tiga anak, mereka mengusirku, aku terpaksa tidur di lantai. Dan ini terjadi setiap harinya.

Tapi, aku tak pernah menangis, tak pernah mengeluh, pantang untuk Hermione si-gadis-hebat mengeluh akan 'kesialan' yang ia dapat.

Namun semua ada batasnya, mereka semakin menjadi-menjadi dan aku muak. Aku ingin memukul mereka satu-satu dengan tinjuku, seperti yang pernah aku lakukan ketika mereka mengejek mataku yang Heterokromia Iridium-Warna mata yang berlainan antara mata kiri dan kanan.

Mata kananku hazel, dan yang kiri hijau kebiruan.

Di saat iris mata bagian kananku berwarna coklat, mata bagian kiriku malah berwarna biru.

Di saat pupil mata bagian kananku berwarna hitam seperti mata pada umunya, pupil mata bagian kiriku dengan anehnya malah berwarna hijau.

Aku seperti monster saja.

Memang aneh, dan aku risih akan keberadaan mataku ini.

Aku benci mereka mulai menghinaku. Namun tak bisa ditampik, aku menyesal telah meninju mata mereka sampai kebiruan-bekas tinjuku pada mereka hampir sama seperti warna mata kiriku. Aku tak tahan melihat raut kecewa Mrs. Wings dan Mrs. Birdy saat itu, akan keusilan yang telah aku buat.

Tapi, aku kesal. Saat umurku 11 tahun, aku mulai bergaul di luar lingkungan panti, tapi alih-alih berteman, aku malah berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki tanpa sebab yang pasti. Aku pukul mereka dan mereka balas memukulku tak lebih ringan.

Saat itulah, salah seorang wanita muncul ke panti, mengaku sebagai Prof. Minerva McGonagall-Wakil kepala sekolah di Hogwarts-itu katanya.

Dia penyihir katanya. Sumpah, aku tertawa keras ketika dia mengatakan itu. Dia aneh. Mengenakan jubah hitam terusan dan sangat besar, kedodoran. Aku menolak keras dia membawaku ke suatu tempat asing bernama Hogwarts, aku lebih menolak keras ketika ia deklarasikan aku sebagai penyihir juga-sama sepertinya.

Jangan bercanda!

Tapi, muka pengharapan dari Mrs. Wings dan Mrs. Birdy membuatku luluh seketika. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku mengiyakan, dan untuk kali pertama, aku tahu siapa nama kedua orang tuaku.

Dan aku memiliki nama Granger dibelakang 'Hermione'-ku.

Tak bisa ku pungkiri, aku bahagia.

* * *

"Kau akan memilih tongkat di toko Ollivanders Wand, ku harap ini tak akan lama, karena aku akan menemani _Harry Potter_ belanja setelahmu, tapi sebelumnya, kita akan pergi ke Gringotts Wizarding Bank untuk mengambil Galleon-mu," kata raksasa setinggi 50 kaki di sampingku. Ia mengenalkan diri sebagai Rubeus Hagrid. Aku mendengus keras, siapapun yang bernama Harry Potter, aku tahu ia pastinya sangat dielu-elukan. Namun sayang sekali aku mendapati diriku tak begitu peduli.

"Galleon?" tanyaku. Dan dia tidak menyahut. Sombong sekali.

Aku berjalan cepat, berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya yang besar-besar. Mata Heterokromiaku berkeliling menatap Diagon Alley takjub. Permen kapas manis, permen kodok, balon ledak, ramuan cinta, manisan ada di mana-mana. Dan aku ingin. Tapi, aku cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun.

"Galleon itu apa, Hagrid?" tanyaku ngotot, dia boleh saja memikirkan si Harry Potter itu, tapi saat ini dia sedang bersamaku, dan aku mau jawaban.

Dia menghela napas. Tingkahnya sungguh menyebalkan, tapi nyatanya ada sisi lain dalam diriku yang yakin, raksasa di sampingku ini adalah manusia mulia tanpa dosa.

"Galleon, itu uang. Galleon-mu ya uang-mu," katanya. Memberi tahuku seolah aku anak kecil yang baru bisa merangkak.

_Uang?!_ Siapa yang punya _uang?_ Aku bahkan yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti. _Uang?_ Jangan bercanda!

Sebelas tahun aku hidup, aku hanya pernah melihat uang bernominal lima poundsterling, itupun karena salah satu pengunjung panti yang baik hati memberikan setiap anak panti tidak lebih dari lima poundsterling. Aku menyimpan uang itu sampai lusuh, dan sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyimpannya. Itu uang pertamaku.

"Ta-tapi, Hagrid..."

"Ayo! Kita sudah sampai,"

Belum sempat keherananku akan Diagon Alley, aku sudah disambut meriah oleh gedung pencakar langit dengan kurcaci-kurcaci kecil di dalamnya, seperti dalam animasi Princess Snow White, namun terlihat lebih angkuh dan jelek, mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Menakjubkan. Banyak permata, piala emas, uang koin emas terlihat ditimbang dalam satu wadah kecil.

Bentuk gedungnya juga sangat aneh, tembok penopangnya miring, dan bangunannya seolah akan jatuh menjadi dua bagian menyedihkan.

Siapapun Arsitekturnya, ku harap ia tidak gila.

Tapi bagian terhebatnya adalah ada juga, _manusia biasa_ sepertiku, yang menukarkan uang poundsterling mereka dengan beberapa uang koin yang berbeda-beda warna.

Inikah Gringotts Wizarding Bank?

Kalau ya, sungguh luar biasa!

Kami masuk dan kejadiannya begitu cepat.

Tiba-tiba aku sudah meluncur di atas kereta kecil yang mirip seperti kereta di pertambangan. Aku mual, seluruh kereta seolah tertelan tubuh Hagrid, kami sempit-sempitan dengan si kurcaci, yang nyatanya orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Goblin, sebagai pemandu jalan.

Kami berhenti di depan lemari besi, suasana gelap dan aku tak mengerti, _kenapa ada lemari besi di dalam gua?_

"Telapak tangan pewaris yang sah, tolong!" kata si Goblin mengaung di dalam keheningan.

Aku diam.

Namun, tubuhku terasa terbang ketika Hagrid mengangkatku dan meletakkan tubuhku begitu saja di depan pintu lemari besi.

Aku pasif.

Hagrid menghela napas frustasi.

Si Goblin menggeram kesal.

Dengan ragu, aku maju selangkah dan meletakkan telapak tanganku di atas pintu lemari besi.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan.

"Kyaaa…."

Pintu lemari besi itu menghilang.

Menghilang?! Bagaimana bisa?!

Sungguh menakjubkan.

Tapi yang lebih mengherankan, di dalamnya ada banyak timbunan koin emas, sampai ke langit-langit, koin perak tak kalah banyak, dan perunggu. Sangat banyak.

Dan ini semua milikku? Lemari besiku? Dari mana ini bisa _ada?_ Tapi, nyatanya, ini memang _ada_.

Dan jangan lupakan berbatang-batangan emas. Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat seperti _apa _itu batangan emas, dan sekarang aku berhasil melihatnya!

"Galleon adalah emas, yang perak itu Sickle, dan perunggu itu Knut. Tujuh belas Sickle sama dengan satu Galleon, dua puluh sembilan Knut sama dengan satu Sickle.."

Ku ingat itu.

"Ta-tapi, ba-bagaimana…?" tanyaku tak yakin, meminta jawaban dari raksasa besar yang memandangku prihatin.

Si Goblin menggerutu sebal, dan Hagrid menghela napas gusar.

"Tidak tahu? Jean Marie Granger dan Wendel Alex Granger adalah pasangan penyihir nomor tiga terkuat di dunia, setelah pasangan Lily dan James Potter serta Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy? Dan mereka juga sangat kaya."

* * *

Aku diam membisu.

Rasanya aku mual.

Tapi, ketika masuk di toko Madam Malkin, memilih jubah yang pas dengan posturku. Memilah dan memilih. Mualku menguap begitu saja.

Jubahnya memang terlihat agak aneh, tapi aku suka. Menutupi seluruh badan dan membuatku agak terlihat lebih kecil memang, tapi, ada bau kayu mahoni kuat dan minyak zaitun, aku suka bau minyak zaitun, terasa sangat familiar.

Tidak lupa, Hagrid mengajakku berkeliling untuk mencari beberapa perkamen dan bulu. _Bulu? _Baaah, aku yakin aku akan kesusahan memakainya.

Tapi, saat aku melewati pintu luar toko, di sana dipajang, dekat kasir, bulu yang berjalan sendiri, Dan itu menakjubkan, seperti menari, memamerkan kebolehan di atas perkamen yang mulai menguning.

Aku mau bulu pena itu, bisakah ia menarikan jawaban di atas kertasku disaat aku ulangan?

Setelah itu, kami singgah di Flourish and Blotts dan The Leaky Cauldron, untuk membeli beberapa buku pelajaran dan kuali dengan _Galleon-ku_.

Buku yang sangat banyak dan tentunya bukan kuali bocor.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah salah satu toko kecil yang menjual hawan peliharaan.

Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana. Terlalu banyak.

Aku tak butuh burung hantu, tak ada yang akan ku kirimi surat.

Aku juga belum ingin memiliki kucing.

Aku bingung.

Nyatanya, aku berhasil keluar dari pintu toko yang berbunyi _Tang _dengan membawa kadal biru, kadal yang kunamakan Buster.

Kenapa kadal biru? Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena harganya memang sangat mahal, sehingga hasrat membuktikan diri untuk membeli barang dan memilih harga yang paling mahal bisa aku lakukan.

Bodoh sekali!

Barang yang pertama kali ku beli adalah kadal biru dan harganya 50 Galleon. Setelah ku pikir, memang terdengar sangat bodoh.

Kadal eh? Aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang, cukup mengambil jala dan melangkah ke hutan panti, ribuan kadal akan ku dapatkan, tentunya tak akan ada yang berwarna biru tua.

Sesuai rencana awal, pemberhentian terakhir kami di Ollivanders Wand Shop.

Toko itu sangat kecil, kusam dan sepi. Aku masuk ragu-ragu tapi Hagrid tampak yakin disetiap langkahnya. Membuka pintu toko dengan bunyi _Cring_ keras, aku mendapati terlalu banyak kotak hitam di mana-mana.

Mungkinkah itu tongkat? Dan kenapa aku butuh tongkat?

"Hagrid..." panggilku ragu, tapi lagi-lagi, ia tak menyahut.

"Selamat datang! Rubeus Hagrid!" kata seorang laki-laki cebol, kurus namun rapi, ia keluar begitu saja dari bawah meja dan booom berteriak, mengagetkan seluruh isi ruangan.

"Hagrid! Jantung phoenix, lima puluh enam senti, keras tapi lentur dalam waktu yang bersamaan, besar. Tapi sayang, patah eh?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Mr. Ollivanders katakan, yang jelas itu membuat pipi Hagrid bersemu merah, "Di patahkan, sir," jawab Hagrid tak yakin.

"Oleh kementriankan? Sungguh disayangkan, itu tongkat yang luar biasa," jawab Mr. Ollivanders, dia berbalik dan mulai memilah-milah timbunan kotak.

"Tapi, aku punya payung," aku Hagrid, ia menepuk-nepuk payung merah yang ia tenteng seharian denganku, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi, apapun itu, aku rasanya tidak mau tahu.

Dan sepertinya Mr. Ollivanders setuju dengan pendapatku, ia tidak lagi menjawab sahutan Hagrid.

Aku kaget bukan main ketika meteran panjang tiba-tiba melilit tubuhku, mengukur lengan, kaki, pinggang dan tinggiku. Hah! Aku memang bertubuh kecil.

Mr. Ollivanders mulai menawarkanku beberapa tongkat, mulai dari yang panjang sampai pendek, intisari ini dan itu, ukuran ini dan itu, tapi, tak ada yang cocok.

Tak ada yang cocok sampai tanpa sadar, salah satu kotak kecil dari sepuluh kotak yang dipegang sekaligus oleh Mr. Ollivanders jatuh dan isinya keluar, bergelinding ke arahku.

Ku pungut tongkat jelek itu takut-takut dan cahaya merah kebiruan keluar begitu saja dari ujungnya, menghiasi seluruh atap toko.

Indah sekali.

Aku kah yang melakukannya?

"Ah...!" desah Mr. Ollivanders kagum,

"Ba-bagai...?" suaraku tertelan begitu saja.

"10 3/4 inchi, kayu mahoni, jantung kadal dan sisik ular dicampur jadi satu dan keras. Satu-satunya kayu yang aku rebus dulu dengan minyak zaitun selama enam bulan baru bisa dipahat, satu-satunya kayu yang aku rebus tapi teksturnya bertambah keras alih-alih menjadi lembek. Satu diantara tiga dan tak ada duanya... dan dia memilihmu!"

Aku lagi-lagi tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi semoga ini pertanda bagus. Sebelum aku sadar, _satu diantara tiga?_

Apa maksudnya? Aku penasaran, tapi tak berani bertanya.

"Ini sempurna!" gaung Mr. Ollivanders, sebelum kami membayar dan ke luar dari toko.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, aku baru tahu ternyata si Harry Potter itu adalah Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Hagrid menceritakan dengan bangga kalau si bayi kecil mungil yang berdiri saja belum bisa namun sudah mampu melenyapkan penyihir hitam yang paling ditakuti sepanjang zaman, Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut, Lord Voldemort.

Dan dari sini juga aku mengetahui, kalau orang tuaku dibunuh oleh para bawahan Lord Voldemort, Death Eater.

Kata Hagrid, orang tuaku adalah Auror yang hebat, manusia dewasa di Britania Raya menyebutnya Polisi. Tak dapat kupungkiri, aku bangga.

Perjalanan pulang kami habiskan dengan celoteh ini dan itu, aku di sini tahu, Hagrid orang baik. Aku juga tahu, Hogwarts selektif dalam memilih siswa.

Aku juga tahu, di Hogwarts memiliki empat asrama, tapi aku lupa nama asramanya apa.

Seingatku asrama pertama didominasi oleh dia yang berani, tak kenal takut, namun terkadang ceroboh. Asrama kedua adalah tempat anak-anak yang pekerja keras, setia, berdedikasi, dan adil.

Sedangkan asrama ketiga adalah asrama yang berisikan siswa cerdas, kreativitas tinggi, dan bijaksana. Yang terakhir adalah asrama keempat. Asrama ini didominasi oleh dia yang ambisi, licik, cerdik, berakal tapi, berjiwa kepemimpinan tinggi.

Sayangnya aku tidak merasa berani, pekerja keras, mungkin sedikit pintar tapi tentunya bukan cerdas, dan yang jelas aku bukanlah pemimpin yang baik. Ingat kan kalau aku sering berkelahi?

Aku ingin tertawa ketika Hagrid menampakkan raut kesal saat bercerita Paman dan Bibi si Harry Potter tak mengizinkan anak hebat itu untuk menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts. Tidak sepertiku yang langsung didatangi oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter akan dijemput oleh Hagrid.

Aku sedikit berbangga hati, aku yang hanya gadis biasa saja Wakil Kepala Sekolah menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungiku, bagaimana jika aku terkenal seperti si Harry Potter? Akankah Seluruh staf Hogwarts berbondong-bondong ke panti?

Perjalanan pulang tidak terlalu berat dengan bantuan_ payung_ Hagrid, tahu-tahu aku sudah berdiri di depan kasurku dengan tas di sebelah kaki kananku berisi buku-buku, kuali, bol ramalan. Dan di sebelah kaki kiriku ada jubah, tongkat, sangkar Buster.

Hagrid sendiri sudah pergi entah ke mana tanpa pamit, ia harus menjemput Harry Potter di tengah laut, katanya. Apa dia bercanda? Tapi, tampangnya serius sekali, dan ia menggerutu tentang Muggle dan Dursley saat kaki-kaki besarnya meninggalkan panti.

Buster sendiri erat melingkar nyaman di leherku. Buster hewan yang aneh, ia sering melingkar erat di leherku, membuatku seperti orang bodoh karena mengenakan syal musim dingin pada udara panas menyengat kulit.

Tapi aku suka Buster, dia pendiam.

Rasanya ini semua seperti mimpi, memulai hidup di dunia sihir dan meninggalkan panti tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun dalam benakku.

Aku merebahkan tubuh lelah di atas kasur pribadi yang aku dapat atas hadiah ulang tahunku baru-baru ini, aku sekarang tak lagi tidur bertiga dalam satu kasur, aku senang.

Menghela napas pelan, aku benar-benar berharap, semoga ini benar-benar bukanlah mimpi.

Perlahan, mata Heterokimia Iridium-ku tertutup.

Aku terlelap damai dan lupa membuka sepatu.

* * *

Pagi harinya, satu minggu setelah pengalam asyik berbelanja ke Diagon Alley, Mrs. Wings dan Mrs. Birdy dengan gugup membereskan segala jenis pernak-pernik yang akan aku bawa ke sekolah baruku, Hogwarts.

Kekacauanpun ikut meramaikan kesibukanku.

Mulai dari Buster yang tak ingin masuk ke dalam sangkar, jubah hitamku yang tak mau terlipat dengan benar, bahkan sepatu hitamku hilang sebelah.

Tapi, semua terbayar ketika dua tasku berhasil masuk ke dalam bagasi bus panti dan Mrs. Birdy serta Mrs. Wings menatapku dengan bangga.

"Anakku sudah besar," kata Mrs. Wings sambil mengelap ingusnya. Matanya sudah sembab, dan warna merah mendominasi wajahnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk kirim surat, satu minggu dan tuangkan segala isi kepalamu segera," sahut Mrs. Birdy, dia memelukku erat. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi cerita picisan seperti yang biasa kami tonton sebelum naik ke tempat tidur.

Anak-anak yang lain menatapku iri.

Selama satu minggu penuh, mereka tak henti-hentinya menggosip tentang diriku yang berhasil direkrut oleh sekolah asrama terkenal untuk melanjutkan studiku. Untuk satu ini, seringai kemenangan tak henti aku lemparkan. Ku yakinkan, mereka sudah benar-benar ingin mencincangku. Tapi aku tak peduli, ingat? Aku punya tongkat!

Mrs. Birdy dan Mrs. Wings mengetahui kalau aku adalah penyihir, sayangnya ia terlalu baik untuk menyombongkan kelebihanku ke pada anak lain.

Padahal, aku sanagt yakin, menyaksikan tampang melongo mereka akan menjadi tontonan seru.

Setelah urusan bagasi selesai, aku dan kedua ibu asuhku naik ke dalam bus, tak lupa untuk melemparkan senyum mengejek dan lambaian tangan menyebalkan ke pada anak panti yang lain.

"Kalian... Jangan merindukan kepergianku..." teriakku dramatis dan dibalas dengan acungan jari tengah oleh anak laki-laki yang tak menyukaiku, sayang sekali Mrs. Birdy atau Mrs. Wings tidak melihat kelakuan mereka, kalau mereka sampai tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang tidak beradab, tamatlah mereka menjadi santapan makan malam.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku senang.

Sopir yang bertugas mengantar kamipun tersenyum ramah, ia menghidupkan bus, menancapkan gas, dan kamipun melaju ke jalanan kota, siap menyongsong peron 9 3/4.

* * *

Yah, seperti yang semua orang ketahui, tak ada yang bisa berjalan mulus jika hanya baru mencoba satu kali.

Setengah jam kami memutar antara peron 9 dan peron 10, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan peron 9 3/4. Mrs. Birdy dan Mrs. Wings serta supir bus kami sudah mulai menyerah.

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku sudah benar-benar ditinggal sendiri di depan tembok pemisah antara peron 9 dan peron 10. Mrs. Birdy dan Mrs. Wings ingin menemaniku sampai aku menemukan _kereta_ku, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak bisa, ada anak-anak panti lainnya yang harus diurus. Supir bus yang kami sewa sendiri harus mengangkut anak-anak dari Sekolah Luar Biasa untuk mengunjungi musium.

Jadilah aku sendiri.

Aku bingung, rasanya ingin bertanya tapi, aku tahu aku akan terlihat sangat bodoh.

_"Hai, aku penyihir dan aku mencari peron 9 3/4..." _Rasanya itu terlalu memalukan.

Aku mengitari pandanganku sebelum terjatuh pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri canggung dengan troli besar, kaca mata bundar, burung hantu jantan seputih salju dan ada sambaran petir di jidatnya.

Ia terlihat canggung dan bingung. Tapi, aku yakin, dia pasti siswa Hogwarts.

Baru saja aku akan mendorong troliku yang hanya berisikan 2 koper dengan sangkar peliharaan kosong mengingat Buster sedang bergelung mendengkur di leherku seperti syal biru bercorak, nyonya gemuk dengan segerombolan keluarganya yang berambut merah sudah mengerumuni si anak canggung itu.

Dan mereka satu persatu mulai menembus tembok! _Menembus tembok!_ Ba-bagaimana bisa?

Si anak canggung itu terlihat tersenyum terimakasih pada si nyonya gemuk sebelum ikut menembus tembok, dan menghilang begitu saja.

Aku berdehem pelan, mulai melangkah canggung. Lebih baik bertanya bukan daripada tersesat?

"Mrs... Bagaimana _caranya_ agar aku bisa masuk?" kataku malu-malu.

Si nyonya itu berbalik ke arahku, yang memang awalnya dalam posisi memunggungiku, dan tersenyum lembut. Namun hanya sebentar, sebelum matanya terbeliak lebar, seperti ngeri campur takjub.

"Kau Heterokromia Iridium...?" tanyanya takjub, melangkah ke arahku tergesa, ia memagang pundakku erat, memaksa aku menatap matanya.

Aku mengerjap kaget. Dan tak menjawab.

"Granger, kau Hermione Granger?"

Kali ini aku yang terbelalak ngeri campur takjub.

"Ba-bagaimana anda...?" kataku tak terselesaikan ketika si nyonya gemuk memelukku haru, dan menangis tersedu-sedu di pundakku.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu dengan keturunan terakhir Salazar Slytherin!"

_W-What? Salazar What?!_

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG  
**

* * *

_|Author's Note|_

_Bagaimana? Cacat? Mudah-mudahan gak ada yang nimpuk pake tisu basah. *eh? Review?_

_-salam_


	2. Keturunan Terakhir dan Siklusnya

**HETEROCHROMIA IRIDIUM**

**J.K ROWLING**

**STANDARD WARNING APPLIED**

**TAHUN PERTAMA  
**

* * *

**DRACO MALFOY'S POV**

* * *

Aku menguap bosan, menerima Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, dan Blaise Zabini di Malfoy Manor bukanlah sikap yang bijaksana. Mereka sangat berisik.

Belum lagi, segala jenis teriakan Pansy dan Daphne yang berebut _lenganku_ dalam persen keganasan full 100. Lihat! Theo dan Blaise menertawakanku yang dalam keadaan seperti badut.

"Bisakah kau _pergi?_" bentakku keras pada dua gadis berumur 11 tahun itu sambil menampik kasar tangan mereka yang bergelayut manja dimasing-masing tangan kanan dan kiriku, dan setalahnya mereka menangis tak kalah keras dari suaraku.

Theo dan Blaise tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Hah!

Ini akan menjadi masalah yang panjang.

Derap langkah dewasa mulai menghampiri kami yang sedang berada di taman Malfoy Manor.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Dad yang sudah menjulang angkuh di belakangku.

Aku kaku seketika.

"Ini bukan salahku, Dad," mencoba membela diri, walau aku tahu ini akan sia-sia.

Dad menghela napas, kemudian menunjuk pintu ruang tamu dengan penutup tongkatnya yang sekaligus berfungsi untuk penunjuk jalan. "Ke kamarmu Junior."

"Ta-tapi, i-ini..." baru saja aku akan membela diri, penutup tongkat Dad sudah menunjuk ulu hatiku, "Cepat nak, kau tahu kan Malfoy tidak suka dibantah?"

Aku menghentakkan kakiku, memandang Mum dengan wajah memelas. Tapi, Mum hanya bisa diam saja.

Aku kesal.

Biasanya disaat seperti ini, Mum pasti akan angkat bicara dan membelaku, tapi, aku tahu, dia sedang tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Dad mengingat Mrs. Zabini dengan kerlingan nakal terus memandang Dad mulai dari acara minum teh sampai jamuan makan malam, walau tak dirisaukan oleh Dad.

Selalu seperti ini.

Mum tidak akan pernah berani jauh-jauh dari Dad jika Mrs. Zabini-ibu Blaise-sudah mulai memperlihatkan gelagat yang mencurigakan.

Dasar wanita jalang!

Mengingat betapa banyak mantan suaminya dan kebanyakan mantan suaminya adalah mantan suami wanita lain sebelumnya.

Tapi, aku heran, entah apa yang kucari dari anaknya yang populer saja tidak sampai mau repot-repot berteman dengannya.

"Baik Dad," kataku akhirnya setelah puas menghentakkan kaki. Aku membungkuk setengah hati sebelum berjalan ke dalam. Ke kamarku.

Rupanya Theo dan Blaise mengikutiku, tapi tidak dengan dua gadis biang onar yang sudah berhenti menangis bawang dari tadi.

"Kau tahu, Harry Potter si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini?"

Aku menghentikan kakiku, sebelum kembali berjalan, menaiki tangga lantai dua.

"Kata Flint, dia mempunyai sambaran petir di jidatnya, seperti tato. Flint melihat anak itu saat ia menawar harga Nimbus 2000," lanjut Theo, tak peduli aku yang _terlihat_ tidak peduli dengan topik yang dia angkat.

"Nimbus 2000 tidak bisa ditawar, kurasa Marcus Flint sudah gila," balas Blaise.

Aku setuju dengan yang satu ini.

Beberapa langkah ke depan dan aku sudah membuka pintu kamarku yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, mereka masih setia mengikutiku.

"Aku tidak tahu laki-laki suka bergosip," timpalku angkuh, menduduki diri pada sofa beludru merah di dekat perapian yang tak menyala.

Mereka ikut duduk.

"_Pstt_... Blaise, aku tak sabar untuk menghajar si Harry Potter itu, dia seperti anak kurang gizi," kata Theo, berusaha berbisik pada Blaise agar tak didengar olehku.

Aku memutar mata bosan sebelum mengambil tongkat Mum dari saku celanaku. Tongkat yang ku curi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku menggetok-getokkan tongkat ke atas meja, hampir patah, namun tak terjadi apapun, tak ada cahaya keluar seperti tongkat si Lucian Bole beberapa lalu saat berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor.

"_Huss..._ Ide yang bagus, tapi kau tahu kan kalau pewaris terakhir Salazar Slytherin juga akan masuk tahun ini?"

Aku berhenti menggetokkan tongkat dan memandang mereka tajam.

Mereka menciut.

Memajukan badan dengan gerakan dramatis, "Pewaris terakhir Salazar Slytherin?" tanyaku penasaran.

Memutar mata mereka bosan, "Ku kira Malfoy tidak bergosip, ternyata aku salah," timpal Theo.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Masak kau tidak tahu dengan pewaris terakhir Salazar Slytherin? Ku dengar dia sangat cantik," timpal Blaise semangat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Salazar Slytherin bisa melahirkan?"

Theo dan Blaise terpingkal-pingkal.

"_Mate_, semua _darah murni_ mempunyai _buku_. Bahkan darah pengkhianat pun mengoleksi _buku mereka _di lemari yang sudah karatan," kata Theo.

"Lemari tidak karatan Theo dan buku siapa?"

Seolah dikomando, Theo dan Blaise menghela napas berbarengan.

"Well, sebaiknya kau bicarakan ini dengan ibumu, aku tak percaya kau hidup dalam ketidaktahuan," kali ini Blaise yang angkat bicara.

Aku memberenggut kesal. Tapi, entah kenapa aku setuju dengannya kali ini.

"Aku penasaran dengan mata Heterokromia Iridiumnya, kata kakek, itu terjadi karena pertarungan dua jiwa yang memperebutkan raganya,"

Oke, kali ini aku tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Theo.

Selain jelek dia juga bodoh ternyata.

_Pertarungan dua jiwa apanya?_

"Kau belum melihatnya, pupilnya warna hijau, mengambil warna Salazar Slytherin dan irisnya warna biru, turunan dari warna khas Rowena Ravenclaw. Sedangkan mata kanannya warna cokelat. Coba bayangkan bagaimana cantiknya?" bela Theo menggebu.

Tanpa sadar, aku bergidik ngeri.

Aku yakin anak itu akan terlihat seperti monster.

"Ku dengar..." lanjut Blaise menggantung, menimbulkan efek angker tersendiri. "Jiwa Rowena Ravenclaw dan Salazar Slytherin memperebutkannya. Semua orang berpikir pasti Rowena Ravenclaw yang akan menang, mengingat tubuhnya berpendar warna biru jauh lebih lama dari hijau, dan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut tidak mungkin bersaing dengan bayi perempuan kecil untuk memperebutkan jiwa Salazar Slytherin utuh, tapi, nyatanya prediksi semua orang salah... Dan dia dalam bahaya besar, sebelum Harry Potter si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup melenyapkan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut."

Hah! Apa yang si Zabini ini katakan?

Mata? Jiwa? Diperebutkan? Menang? Salazar Slytherin? Rowena Ravenclaw dan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut?

_Rowena Ravenclaw dan Salazar Slytherin memperebutkan anak kecil! _Jangan bercanda!

Aku terduduk seketika, ngos-ngosan bercampur ngeri.

Oke, ingat? Aku hanya anak 11 tahun yang masih mempercayai_ tahayul?_

_Tahayul_ eh? Tapi entah kenapa di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku percaya ini nyata.

Terbesit dianganku, aku kasihan dengan anak itu, ingin melihatnya dan menenangkannya. Dia pasti sedang menangis ketakutan.

Tapi, aku terhenyak. Ingat? Malfoy tidak mengasihani orang lain.

Aku berdiri, menggapai pintu, dan keluar.

Si Malfoy Junior ini butuh air!

* * *

Aku menggeram keras.

Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Nott dan orang-orang dewasa tak penting lainnya sudah pulang ke manor masing-masing satu jam lalu.

Dan sekarang aku sedang dihakimi di ruang keluarga, siap dimarahi oleh Dad karena kelakuan tak sopanku tadi siang.

"Kau dihukum, tak akan ada Nimbus 2000."

Aku marah, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, Luce. Kau berlebihan, lagi pula gadis itu yang terlalu cengeng."

Aku menyeringai.

Inilah yang sangat aku sukai, ketika Mum lebih memihakku daripada siapapun di dunia ini.

Aku juga tahu, ini yang membuat Dad dongkol padaku. Pastinya karena Mum lagi-lagi mencintaiku lebih dari apapun, bahkan Dad jauh tertinggal di bawahku.

"Terserah kalian berdualah," kata Dad kasar sebelum beranjak dari sofa beludru.

Aku tertawa keras ketika Dad sudah tidak terlihat dari jangkauan mata.

"Jadi, kata Blaise dan Theo, kau butuh _buku_,"

Aku tahu mereka berdua memang penggosip.

Aku diam. Terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau aku penasaran hanya karena bayi perempuan Heterokromia.

Mum tertawa merdu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya?" tanya Mum lagi, ia mendesak.

Pipiku bersemu sebelum menjawab, "Jiwa? Theo dan Blaise bercandakan kalau ia direbutkan oleh dua jiwa?!"

Mum tersenyum lagi, tapi, tidak menjawab.

Jangan bercanda!

"Ja-jadi it-itu benar...?"

Mum menghela napas pelan, "Ini akan menjadi cerita panjang nak, tapi sebelumnya, kau butuh buku," katanya sebelum berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah ke lemari di pojok ruang.

Mum kembali dengan buku setebal tiga kali Diktat keluarga Malfoy yang seingatku tebalnya 253 halaman sebelum direfisi ulang.

253 dikali 3? Aku membuka lebar kesepuluh jariku dan tak menemukan hasilnya. Apapun hasilnya, begitulah tebal penyiksaanku, berbanding lurus dengan tebal bukunya.

Glek!

Aku menelan ludah.

Mum meletakkan buku tebal itu di pangkuanku. Aku memeluknya erat, tangan 11 tahun berusaha mengangkatnya namun gagal, ini terlalu berat.

"Bisakah Mum mendongengkannya untukku?"

Mum tertawa.

"Kau sudah terlalu besar untuk didongengkan, lagi pula, buku itu bukanlah buku mitos atau legenda, buku itu adalah sejarah," kata Mum mantap.

Aku menggerutu sebal.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok. Rasanya berat sekali, apa lagi aku harus menaiki tangga lantai dua dengan buku seberat 5 ton.

"Dobby..." raungku angkuh.

Pop!

Dan Dobby menunduk di depan kakiku, terlalu depan sampai ia bisa mencium sepatu mahalku.

"Sir, memanggil Dobby,"

"Bawakan ini!" perintahku kasar. Mum hanya berdecak sebal.

Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Aku berjalan lagi, kali ini dengan mantap, Dobby mengikuti dari belakang, ia terlihat menyedihkan dengan buku yang ia angkat yang bahkan tabalnya dua kali lipat dibandingkan tubuh cekingnya.

"Ingat! Jika kau ingin mengerti, baca dari awal!"

_Hah?_

Aku berhenti mendadak dan Dobby terguling-guling jatuh menyedihkan dari tangga sampai lantai bawah. Pilihan bijak, jatuh dengan lebam dari tangga jauh lebih cerdas daripada menabrak seoarang Malfoy.

"_Yes!_ Jika kau ingin mengerti, baca dari awal. Jika ingin cepat, buka halaman terakhir. Tidak ada orang yang mau cepat tapi tidak mengerti,"

Lagi-lagi aku menggerutu sebal.

"Urutannya seperti biasa..." sambung Mum. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Berhubung ia keturunan terakhir Salazar Slytherin, ia ada di halaman paling akhir.

Selanjutnya Mum menggerutu mengenai urutan asrama. Kenapa harus Ular yang paling akhir, dan bukannya Singa Kampungan Pengkhianat?

"Dan kenapa pula aku harus membaca dari Gryff- maksudku asrama Singa Kampungan Pengkhianat? Mum tahu kan kalau mereka Penjilat?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy Junior, kau tak ingin Dad menghukummu jika ia mendengarnya bukan? Walau apa yang kau katakan terdengar sangat tepat nak," jawab Mum.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

Aku tak menanggapi, dan melanjutkan jalan. Dobby mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Satu lagi..." teriak Mum kencang, "Namanya Granger, Hermione Granger, dan dia _Half-Blood_!"

* * *

Bloody Hell.

Seorang Half-Blood keturunan Salazar Slytherin? Jangan bercanda!

Katakan aku sudah benar-benar penasaran saat ini, namun tetap saja aku membuka dari lembar yang paling awal.

Malfoy selalu mendengarkan titah Malfoy yang lebih tua.

Tapi, aku yakin ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang, karena itu, Dobby sudah ku usir untuk membuatkanku coklat panas.

Ku amati sampul buku yang bertuliskan _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir_ yang diukir dengan tinta berwarna emas, terlalu mewah hanya untuk buku berisikan nama orang.

Sampulnya berwarna-warni, ada empat warna mewakili masing-masing asrama.

Merah- Gryffindor.

Kuning- Hufflepuff.

Biru- Ravenclaw.

Dan Hijau- Asrama-Terhormat- Slytherin.

Dan ada lambang Burung Phoenix merah di pusat sampul buku itu. Di bawah Burung Phoenix bertengger tulisan, _**Bangkit kembali setelah mati, lalu muncul sebagai sosok yang baru.**_

Mengangkat bahu acuh, Ku buka lembar pertama dan mendapati tulisan.

_Latar Belakang._

_Keturunan Terakhir adalah keturunan pada suatu masa seorang penerus Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin._

_Ketika seorang Keturunan Terakhir meninggal, jiwanya terlahir ke asrama atau __Keturunan Terakhir _berikutnya, kembali menurut siklus: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin.

_Secara kebetulan, siklus reinkarnasi tersebut mengikuti siklus musim, yang masing-masing berkaitan dengan ciri khas asrama tertentu._

_Gryffindor dan musim panas, Hufflepuff dan musim semi, Ravenclaw dan musim gugur, Slyhterin dan musim dingin._

_Jika seorang Keturunan Terakhir lahir pada musim panas, maka ia akan mengeluarkan cahaya atau pendar berwarna merah dari tubuhnya, tanda bahwa Godric Gryffindor bersemayam dalam jiwanya._

_Jika seorang Keturunan Terakhir lahir pada musim semi, maka ia akan mengeluarkan cahaya atau pendar berwarna kuning dari tubuhnya, tanda bahwa Helga Hufflepuff bersemayam dalam jiwanya._

_Dan begitu seterusnya._

_Siklus ini hanya dapat putus jika sang Keturunan Terakhir wafat sebelum tanda-tanda Keturunan Terakhir selanjutnya lahir._

_Siklus Keturunan Terakhir tak berhubungan sedikitpun dengan 'ikatan darah' atau 'pohon keluarga'. Biasanya, seorang Keturunan Terakhir dari masing-masing asrama mempunyai sifat, latar belakang atau garis takdir hidup yang sama secara garis besar. __Bisa dibuktikan dari masing-masing biografi Keturunan Terakhir tiap masing-masing asrama._

_Tak ada Keturunan Terakhir menyimpan lebih dari satu jiwa atau atau lebih dari siklus satu asrama._

_Setiap __Keturunan Terakhir, mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing._

___Oleh karena itu Keturunan Terakhir dilambangkan dengan Burung Phoenix karena memiliki siklus sama dengan kehidupan Burung Phoenix yaitu, **Bangkit kembali setelah mati, lalu muncul sebagai sosok yang baru.**_

_Catatan penting : Tak ada Keturunan Terakhir yang bertahan hidup lama jika __Keturunan Terakhir ada lebih dari satu dalam satu periode hidup dalam setiap asrama._

_Halaman selanjutnya :_

_Biografi masing-masing Keturunan Terakhir Godric Gryffindor._

_Biografi masing-masing Keturunan Terakhir Helga Hufflepuff._

_Biografi masing-masing Keturunan Terakhir Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Biografi masing-masing Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin._

Aku menutup Diktat kasar. Aku pucat pasi.

Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi, aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

Aku butuh coklat! Mana Dobby!

"Dobby...!" raungku lagi, tapi Dobby sudah setia di samping kakiku dengan coklat hampir tumpah karena getaran di tangannya.

Aku meminum seteguk coklat tersebut sebelum kembali membuka Diktat dan langsung menuju pada halaman terakhir.

Di sana tertulis.

_Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin (Periode 1979 - Tak ditentukan)_

**_Hermione Jean Granger._**

Sampai di sini, aku berhenti membaca dan memperhatikan foto bergerak hitam putih seorang bayi perempuan mungil yang terlihat gelisah, mungkin ingin bangun dan digendong.

Aku melanjutkan bacaanku.

_Nama : Hermione Jean Granger._

_Lahir : 19 September 1979._

_Fisik : Mata coklat (sebelum berubah warna), rambut ikal coklat dan mempunyai gigi depan yang lebih besar dari anak pada umumnya._

_Kelahiran : Half Blood._

_Pelafalan nama : Her-My-Oh-Knee._

_Ciri khas : Heterokromia Iridium._

**_Orang tua:_**

**_Ayah:_**

_Nama : Wendel Alex Granger._

_Lahir : 17 Juli 1954._

_Kelahiran : Pure Blood._

_Umur Terakhir : 26 Tahun._

_Asrama : Hufflepuff._

_Pekerjaan Terakhir : Auror Tingkat Lanjut._

_Fisik : Mata coklat, rambut coklat keriting._

**_Ibu :_**

_Nama : Jean Marie Granger._

_Lahir : 04 April 1954._

_Kelahiran : Muggle-Born._

_Umur Terakhir : 26 Tahun._

_Asrama : Gryffindor._

_Pekerjaan Terakhir : Auror Tingkat Lanjut._

_Fisik : __Mata coklat, rambut coklat lurus panjang._

**_Cerita singkat :_**

_Pada saat ia lahir, orang tuanya..._

Seorang kelahiran Half-Blood dengan orang tua Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor adalah Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin!

Jangan bercanda!

Aku berhenti membaca dan membalik lembaran Diktat ke biografi sebelumnya.

Kembali membaca, di sana tertulis.

_Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin (Periode 1926 - 1979)_

**_Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut._**

**_Kosong!_**

Aku terbeliak lebar, jadi, Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin sebelum Hermione Granger adalah Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut? Dan apakah sebegitu keras efek Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut? sampai tak ada yang berani menuliskan biografinya?

Aku kembali membalik lembaran Diktat ke biografi sebelumnya.

_Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin (Periode 1882 - 1926)_

**_Gellert Grindelwald._**

**_Kosong!_**

Wow! Entah kenapa Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin selalu menghasilkan takdir yang tak sedap. Semoga si Hermione Granger tidak begitu.

Aku melepas Diktat ketika mendengar suara jendela kamarku diketut beberapa kali. Ku hampiri jendela demi menemukan burung hantu coklat dengan surat beremblem H di parunya.

Surat dari Hogwarts!

Aku mengambil surat begitu saja sebelum berlari pergi, tak menghiraukan burung hantu yang sudah mematuk ibu jariku karena telah menarik surat dengan kasar.

"Mum... Aku dapat surat!" teriakku keras.

Aku berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Diktat dalam keadaan terbuka.

Diktat yang sudah menuliskan tiga Keturunan-Besar-Terakhir Salazar Slytherin, dan dua di antaranya yang akan mengubah dunia.

* * *

Kami ada di Diagon Alley.

Mum tersenyum senang saat aku beri tahu Hogwarts menerimaku. Dad biasa saja, ia datar. Karena Well, sebenarnya Dad sangat berharap aku ada di Durmstrang dan tak bergaul dengan para Mud-Blood. Tapi sayang, Mum tak menginginkan aku jauh darinya, setidaknya tidak di Norwegia.

Diagon Alley tampak ramai, baik karena murid baru atau murid lama yang sengaja datang untuk mengagumi Nimbus 2000. Aku tersenyum kecut, Dad tidak akan mau membelikanku dan aku tak akan pernah mau naik Bintang Jatuh.

Ku lirik samping, hanya perasaanku saja atau Mum terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau yakin, Luce?" katanya sambil memegang tangan kiri Dad yang bebas dari penutup tongkatnya.

Dad juga terlihat tak kalah ragu, "Ya," katanya sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Tapi Draco tak akan ikut, Cissy," lanjutnya.

Mum terlihat ragu namun tak membantah.

Aneh.

Mum tidak biasanya bersikap seperti itu. Maksudku, percaya pada keputusan Dad 100% bukanlah cara Mum, jika ia ragu, walau hanya secuil, ia akan mengeluarkan suara, tidak bungkam seperti saat ini.

Mum mendekatiku, memasukkan ber-Galleon-Galleon sogokan dalam kantung celanaku dan tersenyum kecut.

"Cari Nott dan Zabini, Mum akan ke Gringotts Wizarding Bank, beli apapun yang kau inginkan,"

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut, Mum?" Oke, ini aku hanya iseng saja mengucapkannya. Sebenarnya aku terlalu malas untuk menjelajahi _gua_ bank.

"Tidak!" bantah Mum cepat tanpa berpikir panjang, topeng tenangnya hilang digantikan raut ketakutan. Di belakang, Dad juga terlihat menyala karena amarah.

Aku tahu ada yang tak beres dengan orang tuaku.

Tapi, aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

* * *

Aku tak menemukan Theo ataupun Blaise. Setengah jam aku memutar kawasan Diagon Alley, yang ada hanya Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle dan Millicent Bulstrode.

Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle mengekoriku seperti peri rumah yang bisa disuruh-suruh, sedangkan Millicent Bulstrode, aku tak mau berteman dengan gadis gendut dan jelek seperti Bulstrode.

Langkahku terhenti mendadak di depan toko perkamen dan pena bulu, Crabbe dan Goyle memandangku mencela, namun tak bersuara. Mereka lebih memilih berkencan dengan sekotak coklat kodok yang penuh di lengan mereka.

Di sana, di depan toko perkamen dan pena bulu, seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat dan bertubuh kecil sedang terpaku mengagumi bulu biru yang bisa menari di atas perkamen yang mulai menguning.

Matanya.

Aku tak berhasil melihat warna matanya yang Heterokromia Iridium karena posisinya yang agak menyamping dari arah pandanganku.

Tapi, ia canti- maksudku, lumayan untuk ukuran darah campuran.

Di sana, ia terlihat sangat mengagumi pena-bulu-yang-bisa-menari dengan tatapan damba, tapi, sayang sekali raksasa besar jelek yang bersamanya sudah menarik lengannya dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat.

Aku menggeram kesal.

Apa raksasa itu tidak sadar? Perilakunya bisa membuat memar di tangan gadis semungil itu?

Entah kenapa, rasa tak suka menjalari hatiku.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku sudah ada di depan toko, mengeluarkan 30 Sickle dan pena-bulu-yang-bisa-menari sudah ada dalam genggamanku, sebagai barang belanjaanku.

Aku menggeram marah.

Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu _tanpa sadar. _Malfoy sangat terkontol.

Tapi lihat! Hanya karena seorang gadis yang terkena penyakit Heterokromia Iridium, aku sudah berprilaku tidak waras!

Rahangku mengeras.

Selain mengubah intensitas pengontrolan diri, yang harus ku pikirkan saat ini adalah, bagaimana cara memberikan si Penderita-Heterokromia-Iridium itu pena-bulu-yang-bisa-menari yang aku tanpa-sadar sudah belikan khusus dengan-harga-tak-main-main untuknya.

Ini misi yang sangat sulit.

Sekali lagi aku menggeram, kali ini geraman putus asa.

Namun, derap langkah tergesa mengalihkan pikiranku, dari arah barat, aku melihat Mum dan Dad berjalan setengah berlari dengan muka pucat ke arahku.

"Ayo..." kata Dad tanpa basa-basi dan menarik lenganku langsung.

Aku kewalahan mengikuti langkah besar Dad, dan Mum ikut terseok di belakang kami.

Dad berjalan terus dan Mum hanya diam mengikuti.

Aku baru bisa bernapas lega ketika kami menginjakkan kaki di Knockturn Alley.

"Kita akan segera pulang," kata Dad sambil berjalan ke arah toko gelap yang ada di sudut jalan.

"Ta-tapi kita baru datang, bagaimana dengan keperluan yang lain?" bantahku. Dad menatapku tajam.

"Itu akan di urus oleh Cissy, mengingat _tongkat harus memilih tuannya sendiri,_ kita hanya akan membeli tongkat," kata Dad sambil membuka pintu toko dan menghasilkan _Cring_ keras.

Kami duduk di kursi yang paling pojok, gelap.

Hening sejenak.

Sebelum aku membuka mulut, "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Mum memandang Dad, terlihat ragu.

"Ada perampo-"

"Lucius!" potong Mum setengah membentak.

Aku berjengit heran.

"Dia berhak untuk tahu," kata Dad, menggenggam tangan Mum yang mulai gemetar.

"Terjadi perampokan saat kami mengambil beberapa Galleon di Gringotts," kata Dad berbisik.

Aku terbeliak ngeri.

Siapa orang bodoh yang berani merampok Gringotts! Tempat yang memiliki naga besar?

"Dan jauhi siapapun yang bernama..." lanjut Dad menggantung, "Quirinus Quirrell."

* * *

Aku tak bisa tidur.

Setelah beranjak dari Knockturn Alley, Mum dan Dad bungkam, tak mau bicara sepatah katapun. Sampai kami membeli tongkat di Mr. Ollivanders-pun, Mum dan Dad masih bungkam.

Aku sudah bertanya siapa Quirinus Quirrell, tapi mereka enggan untuk menjawab, jadilah aku hanya bisa penasaran setengah mampus.

Seperti malam ini, aku turun ke dapur, beralibi akan mengambil air, walau aku sebenarnya hanya perlu meneriaki nama Dobby dan semua masalah akan terselesaikan.

Tujuan awalku sebenarnya hanya pergi ke ruang keluarga demi mendapati Mum dan Dad yang sedang terjaga hanya demi sepucuk surat yang di antarkan untuknya setiap malamnya.

Aku tak tahu isi surat itu apa, tapi apapun itu, itu berhasil menghasilkan raut ketakutan di wajah Mum dan Dad.

Seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini Luce!" terdengar bisikan Mum, ia khawatir.

Lama jeda, "Aku tak tahu," jawab Dad akhirnya.

Muka Mum merah tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku tak suka ketidak tahuan, namun nyatanya, kakiku berbalik, kembali menaiki tangga, dan menuju kamar.

Ketidak tahuan jauh lebih baik daripada menguping pembicaraan seorang Malfoy.

* * *

Pagi hari seminggu setelahnya, semua rasa suram terlupakan.

Terasa sangat segar karena hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Hogwarts!

Mum dan Dad minta maaf karena tak bisa mengantar, jadilah aku pergi bersama Dobby.

Tapi tak apa, tak menyurutkan semangatku sebagai Murid Baru.

Dan di sinilah kami berada, di depan palang rintangan antara peron 9 dan peron 10. Aku bisa saja menembus palang rintangan saat ini juga, dan menjauh dari para Mud-Blood yang kotor, yang berlalu-lalang dari tadi. Di dekatku.

Namun, mataku terarah pada sosok mungil kecil dengan baju coklat dan syal biru bercorak sisik di lehernya.

Si Penderita-Heterokromia-Iridium.

Ia terlihat tidak nyaman dalam dekapan si nyonya gemuk yang tersedu di pundaknya.

Ia menggeliat pelan sebelum matanya memandang ke arahku. Tepat ke arahku.

Kedua bola matanya.

Hazel dan hijau kebiruan.

Deg!

Sebelum aku sadar.

Mata itu.

Deg!

Mata itu.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Degub jantungku meningkat lima kali lipat.

Mata itu.

Mata itu mirip dengan mata replika patung Ular Basilik yang ada di kamar Dad.

Mata itu.

Mata Heterokromia Iridium itu Mata Basilik.

Basilik sang pembunuh.

* * *

******BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

_|Author's Note|_

_Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah mereview, memfollow bahkan memfave Heterochromia Iridium, aku tak menyangka banyak sekali respon positif yang berdatangan. Terimakasih sekali lagi. Dan berkenan untuk review lagi? (Ngarep) ^^_

_-salam_**  
**


	3. Basilisk dan Hermione Slytherin

**HETEROCHROMIA IRIDIUM**

**J.K ROWLING**

**STANDARD WARNING APPLIED**

**TAHUN PERTAMA**

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POV**

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti.

Di saat seharusnya aku menanyakan, siapa si nyonya gemuk ini, dan apa maksudnya dengan Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin, atau kenapa dia mengenalku dan tahu namaku atau bahkan kenapa dia memelukku, yang aku lakukan malah mendorongnya keras sampai pelukannya pada badan ringkihku terlepas paksa.

Ia menatapku tak percaya.

Dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan.

Lebih parahnya lagi, aku berjengit dan mundur beberapa langkah, seolah tak mau berada radius 100 meter dengannya.

Aku tahu aku anak bandel dan sering sekali berkelahi, tapi, aku tak akan pernah berlaku kasar pada orang yang jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Nak, ap_-_"

Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan tak sopannya, menyuruhnya diam.

Apapun itu, satu yang aku tahu, aku tak suka dengan bau si nyonya gemuk.

Bau busuk, pemberontakan, sampah, dan pengkhianatan.

Seolah-olah aku bisa merasakan setiap tetes darah yang ada di nadi dan seluruh tubuhnya adalah darah pengkhianat.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, dan ini terasa sangat membingungkan.

Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa aku menghirup udara yang sama dengan si darah pengkhianat-sebut saja ia seperti itu-membuatku tanpa sadar menahan napasku.

Konyol sekali!

Aku tahu, wajahku pasti dengan tak sopannya sudah menampilkan raut jijik dan kesakitan karena menahan napas.

"Maafkan aku, Mrs, tapi, aku harus segera pergi," desisku, mencoba membenarkan posisi Buster yang sedang bergelung di leherku, ia bangun dan terganggu dengan keributan kecil yang terjadi.

"Ta-" belum sempat si nyonya gemuk membuka suara, aku sudah mendorong troliku dan menembus tembok begitu saja.

Aku mengikuti naluriku untuk menembus tembok!

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun!

Gila!

Aku lagi-lagi tak mengerti kenapa aku begitu terganggu dengan si nyonya gemuk dan berlaku sangat lancang, padahal ia terlihat sangat ramah, tapi sisi baiknya, setidaknya aku menjauh dari bau yang tidak sedap.

Walaupun begitu, ada bagian hatiku yang mengatakan kalau aku menyesal.

Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran yang tak penting, aku berjalan pongah sambil mendorong troliku ke arah barat, tempat penyimpanan barang berada.

Stasiun King's Cross sangat ramai, ada yang sudah mengenakan jubah hitam panjang mereka, ada yang masih mengenakan pakaian biasa namun terlihat sangat aneh-tidak seperti pakaian abad 20-an, mirip seperti yang dikenakan Prof. Minerva McGonagall saat sedang berkunjung ke panti-ada yang sedang terganggu dengan hewan peliharaan mereka dan ada yang sedang menindas anak kelas satu.

Aku berjalan terus. Tanpa sedikitpun peduli, mencoba bersikap tegar disaat perasaan gugup menyerang.

Karena arus yang memang dua arah, entah sengaja atau tidak, ada yang menabrakku sampai sangkar Buster jatuh berguling-guling, menimbulkan suara _Trang-Trang_ berisik, untung Buster sedang bergelung asyik di leherku.

Tapi, beberapa koperku jatuh dan isinya berserakan. Buku-buku dan beberapa syal keluar dan jatuh ke atas tanah kotor.

Aku berhenti, kesal sekali rasanya ketika melihat pelaku malah mematung tak tahu diri.

"Kau-" desisku mengancam. "Pungut!" lanjutku lagi pada tiga anak yang menatapku ketakutan. Kebiasaan melawan rupanya terbawa dan terus melekat dalam diriku. Rasanya sudah ingin meledak hanya karena disenggol sedikit saja.

Si gadis berambut pendek dengan wajah mirip seperti anjing jelek maju ke arahku, menatapku ketakutan namun rasa tersindir juga jelas terpancar dari mata coklatnya.

"Tak ada yang memerintah darah murni. Bukan berarti kau seorang Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin, bisa seenaknya menyuruh kami Sang Pure-Blood! Kau hanya darah campuran dengan ibu darah lumpur!" katanya dengan penekanan pada dua kata di akhir kalimatnya. Memborbarderku dengan kata-kata yang aku tak mengerti maksudnya apa. Tapi, aku tahu ini berarti buruk.

_Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin!_ Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu siapa sosok _Salazar Slytherin!_ Dia membuatku muak!

"Kau-" desisku lagi, siap untuk meledak.

"Apa!" kata si gadis anjing lagi-sebut saja dia seperti itu, karena well, dia memang sangat mirip dengan anjing-seolah menantang.

"Sudahlah Pansy, kita pergi saja," kata salah satu anak yang berdiri di belakang si gadis yang dipanggil Pansy! Tapi, aku lebih suka menganggapnya si gadis anjing. Pansy terlalu bagus disandingkan dengan wajah penyoknya.

"Diam, Theo!"

"Kau cerewet sekali, gadis anjing! Dan tak kan ada yang pergi sebelum kalian membereskan barangku," jawabku kesal. Ia membentak dengan suara lantang dan aku tersinggung. Bentakan harus dibalas dengan bentakan.

"Apa! Kau tidak pantas-"

"Pansy, jangan!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, laki-laki dengan surai platina sudah menarik si gadis anjing yang telapak tangan kanannya perlahan demi perlahan mulai menjadi es, tangan yang akan ia gunakan untuk menamparku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kau monster!" raungnya frustasi, sambil memegang telapak tangannya yang benar-benar sudah menjadi es kaku sempurna! "Ayah akan mengetahui masalah ini," katanya lagi.

Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apapun yang ia ocehkan. Fokusku teralih pada tangannya yang kaku dan mengerikan!

Bloody Hell! Ada apa ini?!

Jangan bilang kalau aku yang melakukannya?

Aku hanya menatap telapak tangannya tajam, dan tak melakukan apapun! Telapak tangan yang akan menamparku dan aku langsung berpikir itu akan menjadi lebih indah jika menjadi es ker-

Suatu kenyataan menyentakku.

Adrenalinku terasa terpacu dan degup jantungku tak bisa diajak berkompromi, ada rasa kagum dan ketakutan menghampiri batinku.

Aku yang melakukannya, jelas sekali. Hanya dengan pikiran dan tatapan tajam! Aku memikirkannya menjadi es!

_Ba-bagaimana bisa?_

Aku menoleh ke samping demi mendapati si rambut platina terlihat tenang seolah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi, sedang dua laki-laki lainnya dengan kurang ajarnya malah menatapku dengan pandangan kagum.

"Diam, Pansy!" bentak si rambut platina, namun si muka anjing malah menangis lebih keras.

"Theo, bawa Pansy ke kompartemen para profesor," lanjut si rambut platina dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh laki-laki pendek yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Theo. "Dan Blaise, bawa troli Granger ke para Prefek, dan kau, ikut denganku!"

Laki-laki dengan kulit hitam itu menggerutu mengenai _Kenapa harus aku? _Namun tetap membawa troliku ke arah barat dan tak lupa memungut syal dan bukuku, memasukkannya ke dalam koper yang terbuka.

Dan bagaimana si rambut platina mengetahui namaku? Apakah aku seterkenal itu?

Dia menarik tanganku begitu saja dan kami masuk ke dalam kereta, berjalan lurus, terus dan terus dan masuk di salah satu kompartemen kosong di ujung kereta.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhku kasar. Menyuruhku duduk paksa.

"Kau mengubah temanku menjadi es, padahal aku berharap ia akan menjadi batu, itu akan jauh lebih keren," katanya langsung menembakku. Aku tak tahu dia menyindir apa tidak, suaranya tak tergoyahkan dan datar.

"Kau lancang," desisku marah, "Tapi, aku tidak, aku tidak-"

"Oh! Aku terkejut kau begitu cepat marah," katanya kali ini dengan nada sindirian yang sangat jelas. Raut wajahnya datar dan terkontrol.

"Marah? Tak ada yang senang jika ibumu dipermalukan dan pipi mulusmu akan ditampar, aku tak tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan darah lumpur, tapi kupastikan, itu berarti penghinaan besar-besaran. Dan, telapak tangannya yang berubah menjadi es bukanlah salahku," raungku dalam satu tarikan napas. Ngos-ngosan menderaku setelahnya.

Hening.

Dia diam tak menjawab, seolah membenarkan perkataanku.

Tapi kemudian dia bangkit dan menyerahkan dua buku tebal yang berjudul _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir_ dan _Basilisk Sang Pembunuh Langka _padaku. Buku yang ia pegang dengan ketebalan maksimal.

"Baca dan kau akan mengerti. Jika kau bertanya, kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Tapi, jika kau mengerti, kau hanya perlu bertanya," katanya dan berlalu begitu saja. Keluar dari kompartemen.

Meninggalkanku sendiri dalam keheningan dan ketidaktahuan.

Hari pertama dan aku sudah berbuat onar.

Merubah telapak tangan orang menjadi es?

Hebat! Ini tak pernah terpikir dalam naluriku sekalipun sebelumnya.

* * *

Jika aku mengatakan tebal, itu artinya benar-benar tebal.

_Diktak Keturunan Terakhir _saja tebalnya mungkin sudah mencapai 600-an lebih atau bahkan 700 halaman, tapi, syukurnya _Basilisk Sang Pembunuh Langka _membuatku tak menghela napas frustasi.

Aku membuka halaman pertama _Basilisk Sang Pembunuh Langka_ dan tidak berniat memperhatikan sedikitpun sampulnya.

Tapi, kenapa aku malah menemukan diriku takut dan ragu?

Kenapa aku harus membaca buku ini? Jika aku sudah membaca, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana jika ini berhubungan denganku?

Aku enyahkan segala pemikiran anehku, apapun itu, Hermione Granger tidak akan lari, takut jauh lebih baik daripada ketidaktahuan.

Aku mulai membaca. Di sana tertulis.

_Pengertian Basilik._

_Basilisk adalah mahluk yang benar-benar menakutkan. Mereka digambarkan sebagai ular besar dan kuno dengan bisa yang sangat mematikan._

_Cerita lainnya mengatakan bahwa mereka berkepala besar dengan tubuh tak kalah besar._

_Napas dan pandangan Basilisk sangat mematikan, kekuatannya bukan hanya untuk membunuh binatang dan tumbuhan yang bersentuhan dengannya, namun mampu membelah bebatuan dengan mudah._

_Salah satu cara yang diketahui untuk membunuh Basilisk dengan selamat adalah membuatnya bercermin dan memandang bayangannya sendiri. Tapi, itu jelas sangat mustahil. _

_Basilisk lahir melalui proses peneluran oleh ayam dan dikerami oleh seekor katak._

_Penemuan ini dilakukan Herpo the Foul, penyihir hitam dari Yunani. Pengembangan Basilisk akhirnya dilarang Kementrian Sihir sejak abad pertengahan._

_Nama Basilisk berasal dari bahasa Yunani yaitu Basiliskos, yang berarti "raja kecil", bangsa Mesir menamai Basilisk dengan sebutan Ou._

_Dalam legenda eropa dan kumpulan cerita tentang binatang, Basilisk adalah reptil legendaris yang dianggap menjadi raja ular dan dikatakan mempunyai kekuatan yang menyebabkan kematian seketika, atau sekali tatap._

_Menurut Pliny ahli Alam Romawi Sihir, Basilisk adalah ular besar yang sangat beracun, meninggalkan jejak mautnya yang begitu beracun, begitu juga dengan tatapannya yang mematikan._

_Basilisk adalah ular. Jadi, hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh Parselmouth. Yang bisa berbicara Parseltongue hanyalah keturunan Salazar Slytherin atau penyihir hitam, diduga Parselmouth terakhir adalah Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut._

_Diterka Basilisk panjangnya mencapai 15 meter dan umurnya pun hingga 900 tahun._

_Kekuatan terbesar Basilisk adalah matanya yang tak seorangpun tahu warnanya apa. Beberapa pembesar menerka warnanya kuning, ada juga yang mengatakan merah bahkan... Biru._

_Siapa pun yang menatap langsung ke matanya akan... mati seketika. Dan meskipun tidak menatap langsung matanya, artinya melalui perantara, seperti cermin, pantulan air, lensa kamera, seseorang bisa langsung membatu._

Aku langsung menutup _Basilisk Sang Pembunuh Langka. _Selain diduga sebagai Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin, aku juga diduga mempunyai mata Basilisk!

Oke. Ini sangat gila!

Ingat? Aku hanya anak panti asuhan biasa, berumur 11 tahun dengan pengetahuan sihir minim tiba-tiba dideklerasikan sebagi monster!

Jelas ada kesalahan di sini.

Aku melempar _Basilisk Sang Pembunuh Langka _asal, dan mengambil _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir_, baru saja aku akan membuka halaman pertama Diktat, pintu kompartemen digeser terbuka dan suara derap langkah masuk ke dalam.

Yang membuatku aneh, mengapa aku begitu jelas mendengar derap langkah mereka seolah menggunakan efek slow motion, dan tanpa mendongakpun aku tahu mereka... bertiga?

Aneh.

"kompartemen habis, bolehkah kami bergabung, kau tahu aku bersama Harr-" katanya terpotong ketika aku mendongak dan menatap langsung ke arah wajah mereka bertiga.

Laki-laki berambut merah dengan-kotoran-hitam-dihidungnya dan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam, mata hitam dan kulit oriental. Di paling belakang, berdiri canggung seorang laki-laki 11 tahun yang aku temukan di depan platform 9 3/4 dengan rambut berantakan serta sambaran petir di jidatnya.

Harry Potter.

Tanpa sadar aku mendesis, cukup pelan untuk mereka sadari.

"Demi cawat Merlin! Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin! Gadis yang diributkan Mum selama dua minggu penuh!" kata si anak berambut merah dengan-kotoran-hitam-dihidungnya. Aku mengernyit tak suka, bau ini lagi.

Bau si anak berambut merah sama dengan bau si nyonya gemuk.

Pekat, busuk dan pengkhianat, hanya saja dalam kadar yang lebih rendah.

"Oh... Inikah si Heterokromia Iridium," kata gadis berkulit gelap di samping si laki-laki berambut merah. Aku tak tahu, tapi ia terlihat seperti kecewa.

Aku mengernyit lagi, bau si gadis berkulit gelap jauh lebih tak mengenakkan.

Lumpur, kotoran, darah basi, bangkai dan sederet bau lainnya, yang tak sedap untuk dicium.

Aku langsung berdiri, tak tahan.

"Aku saja yang keluar, permisi!" kataku tanpa berpikir, sambil terburu-buru membereskan _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir_ dan _Basilisk Sang Pembunuh Langka_. Membuka pintu kompartemen dan siap-siap mencari kompartemen yang lebih _wangi._

Aku tak memperhatikan ekspresi mereka bertiga, tapi aku tahu, mereka pastinya sedang bengong tak berujung.

Tak mau peduli, aku berjalan dan terus berjalan, nyatanya tak ada kompartemen yang kosong. Aku merasa diriku telah dibodohi oleh diriku sendiri.

Kecapean dan putus asa, aku bersandar di salah satu tembok kereta dan tembok kereta itu terbuka begitu saja secara ajaib.

Aku jatuh ke dalam.

kompartemen kosong! Bagaimana bisa? Di dalam tembok?

Itu bisa dipikirkan belakangan, yang terpenting adalah duduk!

Aku masuk begitu saja, mengambil posisi nyaman dekat jendela dan mulai menikmati rumput-rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang.

"Hai..." dan aku nyaris melompat, heran ketika mendapati Harry Potter berdiri canggung di dekat pintu kompartemen. "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Aku terdiam sebelum mengangguk, "Ku kira kau bersama teman-temanmu," kataku.

"Ya, sebelum para teman-temanku mengajak teman-temannya yang lain," Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Sangat mudah sekali di sini merasa terasingkan," kataku dan dia tertawa pelan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin," katanya, ia ikut duduk di kursi kompartemen, di dekat pintu, agak jauh dari jarak dudukku yang notabene di dekat jendela. "Itu pasti beban yang sangat berat," lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Harry Potter si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup," balasku. "Itu pasti beban yang sangat berat," lanjutku. Aku memutar mata bosan, mendengar kata Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin secara terus menerus lama-lama membuatku jadi muak.

Dia memberenggut kesal.

"Setidaknya namaku tidak ada di dalam buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_ dan _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir_. Mengetahui fakta aku _dibaca_ rasanya sangat memalukan," jawabnya.

Wajahku memerah, campuran antara kesal, malu dan marah.

"Aku bahkan belum _membaca_ diriku sendiri!" kataku membentak, melemparkan _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir _dengan gerakan menyerah. "Apa yang kau ketahui?" kataku, menyerah dan memilih cara yang lebih efektif, yaitu diceritakan.

Dia terlihat ragu, sebelum menjawab. "Aku tak tahu ini penting atau tidak, tapi, aku mendengar dari Hagrid, kau tahu dia kan? Rubeus Hagrid, yang mengantarkan kau ke Diagon Alley, sebelumku, dia sangat baik dan ramah, kami mengelilingi Diagon Alley sampai puas, menceritakan kalau-"

"Oh cepatlah, kau terlalu banyak opening," potongku, dan dia lagi-lagi tertawa. Tawanya sangat merdu. Mencairkan suasana canggung.

Dan aku heran mendapati diriku cepat sekali akrab, mengingat aku sering sekali berbuat masalah.

Aku tak tahu, tapi aku suka bau laki-laki ini. Bau kekuatan, gelap, tapi terdapat harum Lily manis di musim semi.

Seperti ada potongan jiwa gelap di antara terangnya matahari di musim panas.

Oh lupakan. Ini mulai tak masuk akal.

"Kau malas sekali, kau sudah ada buku, sebenarnya tinggal membaca saja," katanya sambil mengambil _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir _dan membukanya acak.

Kami mendesah berbarengan.

Di sana, di dalam buku, di halaman yang di buka acak oleh Harry, terdapat pena-bulu-yang-bisa-menari, yang aku lihat di Diagon Alley saat membeli beberapa buku dan pena bulu biasa.

Pena-bulu-yang-bisa-menari itu langsung berdiri dan menarikan sesuatu di atas buku, di bagian pojok kanan atas. Bagian buku yang tidak tertulis.

_H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e J-e-a-n G-r-a-n-g-e-r._

Ah! Ukiran yang sangat menakjubkan.

Indah sekali, aku mendesah kagum. Dan Harry juga tak kalah kagum melihatnya.

Kami mendesah berbarengan sekali lagi.

"Selera yang bagus, Hermione," kata Harry, masih menatap pena-bulu-yang-bisa-menari dengan pandangan kagum.

"What? Bukan aku yang punya, sampai detik inilah baru aku tahu pena ini ada, sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak," kataku membantah.

Harry menatapku sejenak. "Tapi, ini bukumu, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku memandangnya kesal, "Bukan, kalau itu bukuku, sudah aku baca dari dua minggu sebelumnya," jawabku.

"Lalu?"

"Itu milik laki-laki berambut platina dan bermata... kalau tak salah, abu-abu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah... insiden kecil. Dan dia memberikanku kedua buku itu dan menyuruhku membacanya."

"Malfoy," desis Harry tiba-tiba, nada tak suka jelas terpancar dari auranya.

"What?"

"Malfoy. Darco Malfoy, ku rasa dia yang memberikanmu itu," tunjuk Harry pada kedua Diktat dan pena bulu, dengan alisnya.

Darco Malfoy eh?

Kalau tidak salah, dalam bahasa latin, Draco berarti ular besar atau naga, sedangkan Malfoy atau Mal Foi, berarti keburukan.

Sedangkan untuk bahasa Prancis, Malfoy atau Foy Mal berarti iman yang buruk.

Draco Malfoy berarti Naga yang memiliki iman yang buruk.

Wow! Orang tua yang sangat kreatif. Nama yang menggelikan.

Tapi setidaknya bukan Er-My-Oh-Knee, Er-Oh-Lututku. Mana yang lebih menggelikan?

Sejelek-jeleknya sebuah nama, tak ada orangtua yang menamakan anaknya 'Lututku'!

Orang tuaku pastinya hidup penuh dalam ketidak seriusan. Aku yakin itu.

"Kalian sudah sali_-_"

Perkataanku langsung terpotong ketika pintu kompartemen kembali terbuka, di sana berdiri gadis kecil dengan rambut sebahu dengan warna putih bak seputih susu yang selalu diantarkan ke panti setiap paginya.

Cantik dan... anggun.

"Hai, aku Luna Lovegood, aku mencari katak Neville Longbottom, apa kalian mengendusnya?"

Aku dan Harry otomatis menggeleng.

"Kalian bukannya_-_" lanjutnya, meneliti kami satu-satu. Tubuhku kaku tanpa dikomando ketika aku harus dikenali, sekali lagi, dengan julukan Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin, dan Harry rupanya merasakan hal yang sama. Tak mau dipanggil Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup lagi.

Muak sekali rasanya.

"Kalian bukannya_-_ Oh! Siapa nama kalian? Kenalkan aku Luna Lovegood,"

Tanpa sadar, aku dan Harry menghela napas berbarengan.

Aku menatap Harry dengan pandangan anak-ini-tak-mengenali-kita dan Harry juga balas menatapku demikian.

Sudah kuputuskan, aku suka dengan anak ini.

"Aku Granger, Hermione Granger. Panggil aku Hermione saja," kataku.

"Aku Potter, Harry Potter. Panggil aku Harry saja," kata Harry mengikuti gayaku.

"Oh kalau begitu, panggil aku Luna Lovegood saja," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Anak ini gila!

"Kau mau ikut duduk?" tanyaku dan langsung tersentak ketika mendapati diriku, sekali lagi, sangat ramah dengan gadis yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu aku kenal.

Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum berbisik, "Psstt... Katakan pada Neville kalau aku sudah mencari Trevortapi tidak menemukannya, kau tahu, kataknya sangat mirip dengan Hipogriff, jadi aku susah untuk membedakan." Dan dia ikut duduk bersama kami, di kursi yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Harry.

Anak ini benar-benar gila! Tapi, setidaknya dia ramah dan baunya sangat menyenangkan.

Bebukitan, rumput, susu vanilla, jeruk, polos, kejujuran. Oke! Ini semakin tak masuk akal.

"Jadi, Harry, Hermione_-_"

Srekk_-_

Dan pintu kompartemen sekali lagi terbuka.

"Hermione Granger, ikut aku! Para profesor mencarimu."

Lihat kan? Kesenangan tak selalu bertahan lama.

* * *

Aku tegang.

Mendapati diri akan bertemu dengan para profesor dan membahas kesalahan yang bukan kesalahanku membuat keringat dingin meluncur dari dahiku.

Ditambah lagi, suasana koridor sepi dan sempit menjadi pendukung akan kesuraman yang aku rasakan.

Sebut saja, ketika aku sampai ke kompartemen para profesor dan mereka akan memenggal kepalaku, atau menyurhku membersihkan sekolah selama satu tahun, dan yang terburuk adalah, aku akan dipulangkan ke panti.

Tidak!

Rasanya dipenggal kepala jauh lebih baik daripada dipulangkan.

"Malfoy, pelankan jalanmu!"

"Oh, senang mengetahui kalau kau mengetahui namaku, Granger!"

Aku memutar mata bosan.

Kami sampai di kompartemen paling ujung dekat dengan kepala kereta.

Membuka pintu kompartemen dan di sana sudah ada Prof. Minerva McGonagall, gadis berwajah anjing, yang kalau tidak salah namanya Pansy dengan lengan yang tak berbentuk es lagi, dan para profesor lain.

"Silakan duduk, Ms. Granger," kata salah satu profesor dengan rambut klimis hitam panjang, berminyak.

Aku duduk dan Malfoy keluar kompartemen dalam diam.

"Jadi," kata profesor yang menyuruhku duduk, "Ada yang ingin menjelaskan?" lanjutnya.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba Pansy sudah mendahuluiku.

"Ini semua salahku, aku yang menabrak Granger, dan ini, masalah tanganku, aku yakin hanya sekedar Syndrome," katanya.

Aku ternganga lebar namun tidak membantah.

Apapun yang mendasari Pansy berbohong, yang pasti nada suaranya bergetar, matanya terbeliak ketakutan.

Hebat! Aku terasa seperti penjahat yang memaksa sandranya untuk berbohong.

"Benarkah?" kata profesor itu lagi.

Pansy mengangguk ragu, dan aku hanya diam.

Hening.

Sebelum suara _ckit _keras menggema dari arah luar.

Kereta sudah sampai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih Ms. Granger, terimakasih Ms. Parkinson, kalian bisa keluar," kata Prof. Minerva McGonagall mengakhiri sesi introgasi. Tanpa sepatah katapun, aku langsung keluar.

* * *

Rasanya lelah sekali.

Lapar.

Haus.

Dan ngantuk.

Setelah keluar dari kereta, menaiki perahu dan menyebrangi danau hitam, diabsen di depan aula oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall, akhirnya di sinilah kami berada. Di dalam aula, menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil. Memakai topi seleksi dan ditentukan asrama.

Aku ngantuk dan lapar. Yang ada di otakku hanya kasur dan daging asap.

Aku tak sempat mengagumi interior aula, tak sempat mendengarkan topi seleksi menyanyi, tak sempat menyapa anak yang lain, tak sempat mendengar nama-nama anak yang aku kenal masuk di asrama mana.

Aku serba tak sempat.

Aku hanya mematung, bahkan ketika Prof. Minerva McGonagall meneriakkan namaku, aku masih mematung.

"Slytherin nee Granger, Hermione!"

Aku tersentak ketika Blaise menepuk pundakku.

"Kau dipanggil," bisiknya.

"Slytherin nee Granger, Hermione!" raung Prof. Minerva McGonagall sekali lagi.

_W-What? Slytherin nee Granger? Apa-apaan itu!_

Aku tersinggung namun tetap maju dengan warna kesal yang tak di sembunyikan.

Prof. Minerva McGonagall menatapku sejenak sebelum berbisik, "Lain kali jangan melamun," dan topi seleksi dipakaikan di atas kepala kecilku, menutupi hampir seluruh mataku.

_Keturunan Terakhir Slytherin, _kata topi seleksi.

Aku mendesis tajam, tak suka dipanggil seperti itu, sebelum kesadaranku terangkat, topi bisa bicara?

Hebat! Aku pasti terlalu ngantuk dan lapar.

_Kau gadis yang hebat, pasti akan jaya. Kau licik dan rasa ingin membuktikan diri yang kuat, kau akan berhasil jika di Slytherin. _Suara topi seleksi lagi.

Aku mulai melamunkan isi meja, mencocokkan menu yang akan aku santap duluan.

Daging asap domba dengan campuran teh hijau akan terasa luar biasa.

_Tapi, kau juga cerdas dan individual, Ravenclaw akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka._

Mungkin sedikit saus prancis dengan tomat segar tak kalah menggiurkan.

_Oh! Kau juga berani dan pantang menyerah. Cenderung suka melanggar peraturan. Gryffindor-lah rumahmu._

Atau roti bakar dengan saus vanilla hangat tak kalah lezat.

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Aku tempatkan kau di mana eh?_

Atau mungkin topi hitam panggang yang banyak bicara, di sobek menjadi 50 bagian menu yang paling luar biasa! Cepatlah!

_Cepat ya! Oke! Aku tentukan kau di asrama..._

Dan suara menggema topi seleksi mengakhiri penderitaanku. Aku siap untuk makan.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

_|Author's Note|_

_Teman, ayo kita voting! Kalian mau __Hermione Slytherin nee Granger masuk asrama mana? G, H, R atau S? Voting segera! Sertakan alasan kalian juga. Lewat kotak review, aku menunggu ^^_

___-salam_


	4. Anomali Putri dan Para Dayang

**HETEROCHROMIA IRIDIUM**

**J.K ROWLING**

**STANDARD WARNING APPLIED**

**TAHUN PERTAMA**

* * *

**DRACO MALFOY'S POV**

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Aku menyeringai merendahkan ketika melihat gadis kecil dengan tubuh nyentrik, rambut keriting panjang yang jatuh disetiap bahu dan punggung ringkihnya, mata coklat terang dan bandana norak bermotif bunga di atas kepalanya.

Brown. Lavender Brown.

Membusuklah ia di asrama kolot menyedihkan.

Menghela napas bosan, aku menggerutu tak suka di samping Theodore Nott mengenai sistem pengantrian Topi Seleksi. Seharusnya, para bangsawan kelas atas dan _Pure-Blood_ sepertiku-lah yang didahulukan, sedangkan Darah Pengkhianat, terlebih lagi _Mud-Blood,_ disingkirkan saja. Biarkan mereka mengantri dua hari dua malam. Sekalian saja, usir pulang atau keluarkan.

Tapi, nyatanya, Albus Dumbledor si tua-bangka-bau-tanah sangat mendukung akan penyatuan asrama. Mengatakan kalau semua asrama itu sama tanpa ada status darah dan sosial.

Persetan, membiarkan seorang Malfoy mengantri adalah kesalahan terbesar di dunia sihir ini.

Baru saja sampai 'B' dan rasanya sudah sangat lama, seperti seabad. Aku yakin, aku akan mati kelaparan jika harus menunggu sampai abjad 'M'. Ayah akan tahu jelas mengenai kebobrokan sekolah ini setelah aku mengiriminya surat. Dengan segara, setelah aku masuk kamar pribadiku di asrama Slytherin, pastinya.

Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, Slytherin adalah rumah bagi kaum Malfoy Bangsawan sepertiku. Hanya orang-orang bodoh pengkhianat yang menolak bercengkrama dengan penguasa jagat raya, yaitu ular.

Contoh saja, saudara ibuku, Sirius Black yang mendekam di Gryffindor menjijikan dan Andromeda Tonks yang tercebur di Hufflepuff sebelum kawin lari dengan Muggle bodoh. Kata ibuku, nenekku sampai mengurung diri selama tiga bulan atas aib kedua anaknya yang tidak punya otak. Alhasil, bibi Andromeda dan paman Sirius dicoret dari pohon keluarga Black.

Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya saat ibu bercerita untuk kesekian kalinya mengenai silsilah keluarga Black yang ambruk. Tapi, menjadi Malfoy adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi ibuku walau di bawah tekanan _kegelapan_, itu katanya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan _kegelapan _tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri, aku juga merasa beruntung menjadi seorang Malfoy.

"_Mate,_" kata Theo sambil menyenggol tulang rusukku, membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan mencela, namun volume otaknya terlalu kecil untuk menangkap sinyal kejengkelan yang aku pancarkan.

"Lihat!" sambungnya lagi, "Kurasa Blaise sudah melancarkan pendekatan."

Telunjuk ceking Theo menunjuk pojok aula tempat Blaise Zabini dan si gadis Heterokromia-Iridium berdiri. Terlihat jelas, Blaise berdiri terlalu dekat. Dagu Blaise tinggal beberapa senti dari rambut coklat keriting milik si Granger.

Aku mengernyit tidak suka. Namun, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan perasaan asing yang membuat kepalaku panas seketika.

"Ku dengar, Blaise dipaksa oleh Marc untuk _memata-matai_ gadis itu. Marc sudah mengklaim Granger sebagai gadis incarannya," lanjut Theo. Marc alias Marc Zabini adalah kakak tiri Blaise.

Aku tidak suka laki-laki itu. Maksudku Marc bukan Blaise.

Fakta bahwa ayah Marc Zabini tidak terlalu jelas asal-asal usulnya membuatku enggan untuk berdekatan radius 100 meter dengannya.

"Abaikan saja," jawabku sekenanya, membuat Theo melayangkan pandangan 'kau tidak asyik diajak bergosip' kepadaku.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

Suara menggema Prof. Minerva McGonagall mendominasi ruangan, gadis kecil dengan rambut putih aneh sebahu dan sangat lusuh maju ke tengah aula. Wajahnya terlihat melamun, matanya tak fokus dan ia terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu, ditilik dari bibir mungilnya yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak, seperti membisikkan sesuatu.

Jampi-jampi?

Aku mengutuk pemikiran yang keluar dari otakku. Terlalu absurd.

"Dia terlihat gila, seharusnya namanya bukan _Luna_ Lovegood, tapi _Loony_ Lovegood," kataku melecehkan lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Theo menahan tawanya mati-matian, namun gagal. Tawa itu keluar melengking, Pansy Parkinson yang-tangannya-sudah-kembali-seperti-semula, memandang Theo mencela.

"Kalian para lelaki memang gila. Ingat kita baru 11 tahun, _okay?_" kata Pansy dengan wajah congkak.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Benar apa yang kau katakan _mate_, seorang _Loony _memang pantas di Gryffindor," kata Theo mencibir, raut tidak suka jelas terlihat dari matanya ketika menyaksikan si kecil Lovegood disambut dengan pelukan hangat oleh Brown, gadis kecil dengan bandana norak.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh.

Setelahnya, beberapa nama mulai dipanggil seiring teriakan nama asrama dan tepuk tangan dari masing-masing asrama menggema di seluruh aula.

Longbottom, Neville. Laki-laki idiot yang menempati asrama idiot pula. Gryffindor.

Li, Su. Gadis aneh yang tak terlihat pintar sedikitpun masuk asrama Ravenclaw.

Macmillan, Ernest. Laki-laki biasa saja yang masuk asrama tak kalah biasa pula ditambah dengan kekolotan tingkat akut. Hufflepuff.

"_Mate_, bukankah namanya Hermione Granger? Abjad 'G', dan sekarang sudah sampai 'L', bahkan awal 'M', namamu saja sebentar lagi pasti mengaung, tapi, kenapa dia belum dipanggil?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, mencoba meresapi tiap bait kata yang dipaparkan Theo.

Theo... benar. Kenapa aku tidak sadar?

Tanpa sadar, ujung mataku mengamati keseluruhan aula dan terjatuh pada gadis dengan pupil hijau pada bagian kiri matanya dan iris coklat pada bagian mata kanannya tengah melamun, raut kelaparan dan lelah mendominasi wajahnya, ia tenggelam dalam dunianya tanpa tahu kalau namanya sudah dilewatkan dari daftar panggil.

Aku menyeringai merendahkan. Akankah dia dipulangkan? Dad akan terguncang ketika mendengar berita _'Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin Ditolak Menuntut Ilmu Di Hogwarts'_ dalam waktu dekat.

"Malfoy, Draco!" raung Prof. Minerva McGonagall. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi, siap melangkah ke tengah aula. Pikiran pada gadis aneh itu terhapus begitu saja seiring langkahku yang mantap. Penuh tekad.

Kudengar, samar-sama aungan Theo, "Jangan sampai tersesat di Gryffindor, Malfoy Senior akan mencincangmu!"

Tck! Aku mendecih tak suka.

Aku berjalan ke arah kursi sebelum duduk di sana. Prof. Minerva McGonagall memakaikanku topi lusuh dan bau pengap lengkap dengan warna yang mulai memudar.

Menyedihkan. Topi menyedihkan.

Aku sudah curiga, prinsip penentuan asrama dengan topi lusuh memang tidak meyakinkan.

_"Hahaha, kau seharusnya tak perlu memakaiku dan langsung saja angkat kopermu,"_ kata si Topi Seleksi menyebalkan

"Kemana?" jawabku setengah angan.

_"Tentu saja ke Gryffindor, ke mana lagi?"_ jawab Topi Seleksi . Aku mendelik sebal, ngeri sebelum mendecih tak suka.

"Coba saja dan aku akan merebusmu!" kataku mengancam. Namun, terlihat jelas dalam setiap untaian kataku, nada khawatir bercampur baur dengan ketegangan yang coba aku kubur dalam-dalam. Takut jika si topi memang melangsungkan rencananya.

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu…"_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Aku berdiri.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne dan anak-anak dari meja dengan warna hijau mendominasi.

Aku berjalan mantap ke arah meja panjang paling ujung kiri, meja Slytherin. Kutatap sekilas Theo dan Blaise dengan pandangan 'Slytherin, jika tidak, kalian tamat,' dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap, lebih mantap dari langkah kakiku.

Sejenak, aku mengerling pada Blaise, menunjuk gadis dengan rambut semak yang masih melamun dengan ujung mataku. Blaise mengangkat bahunya cuek, sebelum pandangannya kembali ke arah depan ketika nama 'Nott, Theodore' dikumandangkan keras oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall.

Saat kakiku sudah menginjak meja panjang Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass dan Lucian Bole menyambutku dengan rangkulan bersahabat.

Mereka selalu bisa bersikap bijaksana disaat mengeluarkan bisa secara bersamaan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Theo datang diiringi tepuk tangan dan duduk di sampingku. "Apa kukata, Slytherin rumah kita," gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tinggal si Zabini itu yang masih mengambang."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana dengan Granger?" kataku, Theo tertawa pelan, "Dia kan Keturunan Terakhir Salazar, pasti dia akan bergabung dengan kita secepatnya," jawab Theo.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya."

"Menurutku dia akan dipulangkan."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari meja Slytherin berkumandang lagi.

"Potter, Harry!"

Semua hening.

Sisa-sisa sambutan yang dilayangkan untuk Pansy sudah tak terdengar lagi, aku yakin, bahkan semua anak-anak kelas satu sampai kelas tujuh menahan napas tegang. Tak terkecuali untuk Slytherin.

Potter berjalan canggung ke arah Topi Seleksi, dipakaikan oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall, ukuran topi sangat besar, sudah menenggelamkan 3/4 bagian dari wajahnya.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Seharusnya dia tidak perlu pakai Topi Seleksi," kata Theo mencibir. "Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup sudah pasti akan sangat membosankan dan patut tenggelam bersama patung singa yang tak pernah disikat selama satu bulan penuh," lanjut Theo.

"Apapun itu, dia pitak, itu poin utamanya," lanjutku sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"_Potter Pitak_ dan_ Luna Loony_, eh?"

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa kau menyukai Lovegood eh?"

Theo terpingkal-pingkal. Namun terlihat jelas, pipinya bersemu merah. "Tidak akan!" jawabnya meremehkan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, pasti akan ada penyatuan asrama."

"Tidak akan Draco, itu hal yang paling menjijikan yang pernah aku dengar."

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lumayan," kata Theo.

"Slytherin nee Granger, Hermione!"

_Slytherin nee Granger? Apa-apaan itu?!_

Serentak, seolah dikomando, aku dan Theo mengarahkan mata ke ujung ruangan, tempat si Granger berdiri. Masih mematung.

Dia terlihat kelelahan dan lapar. Di belakangnya, Blaise mencoba memanggil namanya tapi tak dihiraukan. Ruangan-pun seolah menambah kesan angker dengan suara yang sunyi senyap, Slytherin juga ikut berpastisipasi dalam kediaman.

"Slytherin nee Granger, Hermione!"

Dan tepukan keras Blaise pada bahunya menyentaknya, sadar akan ketololan yang ia lakukan. la berjalan ragu ke tengah aula, dan memakai Topi Seleksi dengan tak kalah ragu.

Lama.

Ia duduk jauh lebih lama dari si Potter Pitak, sebelum Topi Seleksi mengaung keras dan anak berseragam hijau melongo sesaat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sebelum mereka sadar, mereka seharusnya bertepuk tangan.

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan ragu. _Sweater_ abunya langsung berubah menjadi hijau dengan emblem ular di mana-mana, matanya yang berlainan warna tak pernah berhenti mengawasi satu persatu anak yang duduk di meja Slytherin.

Namun, syal bermotif sisik biru pada lehernya terlihat sangat mengganggu, ia terlihat seperti Ravenclaw yang suka sekali mengenakan warna biru kampungan.

Pansy dan Daphne langsung berdiri lugas.

Dengan amat canggung, mereka membungkuk sebelum menarik kursi untuk si Granger. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia duduk dengan anggunnya, seolah apa yang dilakukan oleh Pansy dan Daphne memang sesuatu hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Granger, Hermione Granger," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan bak bangsawan kelas atas.

Marc Zabini, Marcus Flint dan Lucian Bole langsung berdiri dan berlari ke samping kiri dan kanan Granger, berebut untuk menyambut uluran tangannya.

Para gadis Slytherin mendengus kesal namun, terlalu takut untuk bersuara.

Mereka bertiga benar-benar kampungan.

Semua siswa yang ada di meja Slytherin berani aku simpulkan hanya menatap si Granger dengan penasaran dan tak mempedulikan hal lain lagi. Tak terkecuali untuk Marc Zabini, Marcus Flint dan Lucian Bole.

Buktinya, mereka tetap diam ketika nama 'Zabini, Blaise' dikumandangkan sebagai siswa Slytherin terakhir yang diterima untuk angkatan ini.

Blaise memberenggut kesal, alih-alih seharunya ia mendapatkan sambutan _'prok-prok-prok'_ malah _'krik-krik-krik'_ yang terdengar, seolah berkata _'kau pecundang teman'._

Namun, tangan mereka bertiga langsung tertepis ketika si Bintang-Utama-Granger bangun tergesa dan menyambut kedatangan Blaise dengan senyum merekah yang dibuat-buat.

"Terimakasih karena membuatku tidak terlihat seperti pecundang," katanya anggun seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Blaise melongo dan menyambut tangan Granger dengan raut bloon yang tak dibuat-buat.

Theo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan aku menyeringai merendahkan. Pandangan menyebalkan kulemparkan pada Marc Zabini yang memberenggut kesal.

Dengan pandangan bingung, Blaise bejalan ke arahku dan Theo, sedangkan Granger duduk ke kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

Seketika itu, puluhan jus labu, mangkuk dengan daging asap yang mengepul, roti bakar yang terlihat sangat lezat dan gelas piala bermunculan secara ajaib di atas meja makan.

"Sebelum kita mulai menikmati jamuan," kata Prof. Albus Dumbledor dengan suara yang sudah diberikan mantra pengeras, "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian ketahui," lanjutnya dengan nada memenggal.

Menarik napas pelan, ia bergumam "Jauhi koridor terlarang, hutan terlarang dan danau hitam."

Aula senyap tak ada yang berani menginstrupsi.

"Mari kita makan!" lanjut Prof. Albus Dumbledor setengah berteriak. Nada jenaka terpampang jelas dalam setiap bait kata yang ia ucapkan.

Dan suara piring serta garpu menggema di aula saat itu juga.

"Bersulang untuk Putri Slytherin kita!" kata Flint kampungan, namun semua mengangkat gelas labunya tak terkecuali aku. Bunyi _Ting_ keras menjadi pembuka acara makan malam di meja Slytherin setelah sesi panjang pemilihan asrama.

Sekilas, seringai merendahkan mendominasi wajah Granger.

Aku tahu... Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan dia akan memperbudak seluruh siswa, dimulai dari Slytherin tentunya.

* * *

Kami berada di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin.

Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin terlihat seperti ruang umum berisi banyak kursi empuk, perapian, dan meja. Perapian yang terhubung langsung ke jaringan Floo. Terlihat jelas tirai-tirai hijau sutra dan sofa disulam dengan benang-benang perak.

Tak bisa ditampik, bahkan oleh diriku sendiri, suasana Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Mendengar air danau mendebur kaca jendela di malam hari membuat siapa saja akan tidur nyenyak.

"Lepas syal-mu Granger! Warna biru bukan warna kita," kata Prof. Snape.

"Ini?" katanya polos. Ia menarik syal-biru-menjijikan dari lehernya dan syal itu berlari-lari.

_Syal? Lari?_

"Ini bukan syal, ini Buster, peliharaanku," katanya tersinggung. Wajahnya merah dan siap meledak. Ia menarik hewan peliharannya dari kegiatan _lari-lariannya_ dan menggendongnya erat di depan dadanya, tangan mungilnya mendekap Buster erat. Si Buster menatap Granger tersinggung, dan Granger balas menatap Buster dalam, mata mereka seolah berkomunikasi.

Seakan-akan mengerti, hewan itu berubah warna dari biru menjadi hijau! Hijau mengkilap.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

"Buster adalah hewan jenis Bunglon-Kadal. Hasil persilangan antara Bunglon dan Kadal," kata Granger ketika mendapati muka melongo dari anak-anak lain.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawanya, dengan catatan," kata Prof. Snape memenggal, "Jangan biarkan dia menjadi biru, kuning atau merah."

"Baik profesor."

"Naik ke kamar kalian," kata Prof. Snape sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Semua patuh mendengarkan.

Aku memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Granger, Pansy dan Daphne.

Mereka berjalan ke atas, ke kamar mereka yang terletak di sebelah kiri, di samping kamar para lelaki. Pansy dan Daphne berjalan di belakang Granger dan tidak berjalan sebelum Granger juga berjalan, mengerem mendadak ketika Granger tiba-tiba berhenti di salah satu anak tangga. Terlihat jelas siapa pelayan dan siapa putri.

Bahkan, di hari pertama ia menampakkan kaki di Hogwarts, khususnya di Slytherin, dia sudah berhasil memperbudak dua gadis darah murni tanpa berusaha keras.

Aku saja, butuh bertahun-tahun agar bisa mengendalikan Theo dan Blaise di bawah jempolku yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih bodoh dari Daphne dan Pansy.

Mencoba tidak memikirkan apa-apa, aku memanggil Theo dan Blaise dengan satu hentakan kepala, ringan namun sarat akan perintah.

Theo bangkit dari sofa dan Blaise berjalan mengikutiku yang sudah menaiki anak tangga, satu demi satu.

Aku lelah, istirahat sebentar dan bangun pagi-pagi untuk menulis surat kepada Dad-lah yang menjadi prioritas utamaku saat ini.

Menyingkirkan Granger dari isi kepalaku barang sejenak adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah menulis surat untuk Dad, aku, Theo dan Blaise pergi ke aula besar untuk sarapan, namun harus melewati koridor panjang dulu karena letak asrama Slytherin berada di bawah tanah.

Saat mencapai meja Slytherin, terlihat jelas Granger, Daphne dan Pansy di ujung meja. Daphne mengambilkan kentang goreng, daging ayam dan roti bakar untuk Granger. Sedangkan Pansy, ia menuangkan jus labu ke gelas piala Granger dengan hati-hati, takut akan tumpah barang satu tetespun.

Daphne apik merapikan piring dan sendok yang akan digunakan Granger untuk melahap makanannya.

Granger sendiri.

Ia duduk anggun bersila menghadap ke depan, memperhatikan dengan seksama meja Gryffindor yang notabene berhadapan dengan meja Slytherin.

Dan di samping Granger, Marc Zabini yang sedang berusaha melakukan pendekatan sampai berkeringat gugup. Ia terlihat menyedihkan, berusaha menarik perhatian dengan berbicara sesuatu namun ia terlihat seperti kebermonolog.

Menyerah.

Marc Zabini bangkit dan berjalan lesu ke arah Flint dan Bole yang terbahak menertawakannya.

Aku, Theo dan Blaise berjalan pongah dan duduk di kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan kursi Granger dan Para Pelayannya. Hanya dihalangi oleh meja di depan kami.

Aku menatapnya dalam dan dia balas menatapku tak kalah dalam.

Namun, bibir kami terkunci seolah tak saling mengenal.

Memutuskan kotak mata, Granger mengambil makanannya dan melahapnya dengan gerakan cepat. Baru lima menit sebelumnya ia menyentuh sendok, sekarang ia sudah bangkit dengan piring dan gelas minum yang sudah tandas. Kosong.

Pansy dan Daphne melongo.

"Kita ke kelas," katanya memerintah, melihat ke arahku sekilas, sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan pelan.

Pansy dan Daphne tergupoh-gupoh mengangkat tas dan buku-buku Granger yang super duper tebal.

Mereka bahkan belum sarapan, aku bisa melihat, muka mereka pucat. Mereka tak sempat menyentuh makanan sedikitpun dikarenakan terlalu sibuk mengupas jeruk dan apel milik Granger yang bahkan tak dilihat sedikitpun oleh Granger.

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa ia memaksa diri _berteman_ dengan Granger jika resikonya adalah perutnya harus kosong seharian.

Tapi itu bukan urusanku.

Karena urusanku yang sesungguhnya adalah mengupas apel hijau yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Aku lapar.

* * *

Kelas pertama adalah Transfigurasi oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall bersama kelas Gryffindor.

Kami bertiga berjalan di lorong menuju kelas yang terletak di salah satu benteng Hogwarts di lantai paling bawah.

Theo menggerutu mengenai tangga yang tak bisa berhenti berpindah, Blaise tersandung dengan tangga tipuan yang dibuat oleh Peeves, makhluk Poltergeis atau sejenis ruh kacau yang mirip dengan hantu namun bukan hantu karena bisa menggerakkan benda mati dengan kekuatan fisik.

Saat akan mencapai lorong terakhir, Theo menyikut tulang rusuk Blaise yang menyebabkan dia mengaduh kesakitan. Blaise menatap Theo tajam, namun Theo ambil acuh.

"Lihat! Ada si Luna Loony, kerjai dia." Dan Theo berlari disusul oleh Blaise.

Aku masih berjalan santai di belakang mereka, tak mau ikut campur.

Dengan sengaja, Theo menabrakkan bahunya dibadan ringkih nan kecil Lovegood. Lovegood tersungkur jatuh dengan buku-buku dan pensil yang berserakan di lantai.

Itu pasti sakit sekali.

Tapi, melihat pemandangan gadis Gryffindor hampir menangis karena dikerjai, adalah hiburan yang tak boleh dilewatkan.

Aku menghampiri Theo yang masih terbahak-bahak dan Blaise yang terlihat dilema, antara kasihan dan takut kepada _kami_ jika menampakkan raut kasihan.

"Uhg... Kasihan Loony, jatuh ya," kata Theo dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan.

Theo mengulurkan tangannya, berlagak ingin membantu Lovegood berdiri.

Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Baru saja si Lovegood bodoh itu akan menyambut uluran tangan Theo, Theo menaraik tangannya dan menampakkan raut menghina dengan jelas.

Theo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika Lovegood semakin merenggut, sudah benar-benar akan menangis.

Suara derap langkah di belakang membuat kami terhenyak, mengambil langkah aman, aku, Theo dan Blaise dengan langkah mantap tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan si Lovegood yang masih duduk tersungkur si atas lantai dengan posisi menyedihkan.

Di kejauhan, suara Potty Pitak dan Weasel Weasebel terdengar menggeram dan menenangkan si Lovegood.

Sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada kami terdengar mengaung di sepanjang koridor, sumpah serapah yang membuatku ingin berbalik dan meninju hidung mereka sampai berdarah.

Ku lirik sekilas ke arah Theo, mukanya _merah_ menahan amarah.

Tapi aku tahu jelas, itu bukan _merah_ karena _sumpah serapah_, itu _merah_ karena _cemburu._

Dan aku menyeringai. Fakta yang sangat menarik.

"Jangan termakan perasaan," kataku merendahkan.

Theo tersentak, namun diam. Terlihat jelas kedua tangannya mengepal.

Mengepal dengan sangat erat.

* * *

Kelas Prof. Minerva McGonagall sangat menyebalkan.

Disamping harus berdekatan dengan darah lumpur, Prof. Minerva McGonagall sudah menyerang _kami_ dengan soal pembuka.

Tapi, mendapati fakta Potter, Weasly dan Lovegood _terlambat_ adalah hiburan tersendiri. Melihat Prof. Minerva McGonagall yang seolah-olah tak mau mendengarkan alasan mereka bahkan sebelum mereka buka mulut membuatku harus menahan kekehan yang sudah tertahan di ujung lidah.

Dan semua terasa sangat lega ketika kami berhasil keluar kelas.

Perut lapar namun kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu menghadangku untuk berjalan cepat ke arah ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan memanggil salah satu peri rumah untuk menyediakan makanan.

Berjalan di antara apitan Theo dan Blaise, aku melihat Granger berjalan tergesa dengan Pansy dan Daphne yang berusaha keras memanggil namaku.

"Malfoy," kata Granger memenggal ketika sudah berhasil di depanku, Pansy dan Daphne ngos-ngosan di belakangnya.

"Kita perlu bicara," katanya melanjutkan.

"Bicara saja," lanjutku acuh.

"Tidak di sini," timpalnya sambil mengerling ke arah Pansy, Daphne, Theo dan Blaise.

"Baiklah," jawabku. Pansy, Daphne, Theo dan Blaise tanpa disuruh meninggalkan kami berdua.

Granger berjalan ke sudut koridor.

Ia terdiam cukup lama, terlihat ragu dan gelisah.

Menghala napas pelan, "Malfoy, kau harus menolongku," akhirnya katanya dengan suara mencicit.

Aku menyeringai.

Ini akan sangat menarik.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menolongmu?" kataku mencecarnya, melihatnya tambah gugup membuatku tak bisa menahan kekehan. Pipinya yang memerah dan mengembung ragu membuatku ingin menariknya dan menyatukan hidung kami segera.

Fokus Draco. Fokus.

"Kau tahu Mutiara Hitam?" katanya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ya, legenda itu?"

"Itu bukan sekedar legenda."

"Oke, jadi?"

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Kau gila! Mutiara Hitam itu mitos dan tak ada yang tahu di mana letaknya,"

Granger benar-benar sudah gila, Mutiara Hitam adalah mutiara berjumlah 7 butir dengan warna hitam mengkilau. Benda gaib yang mempunyai kekuatan misterius yang tak ada satu orangpun tahu seperti apa efeknya pada pemakainya, karena _well, _tak ada yang pernah melihat Mutiara Hitam itu setelah masa kekuasaan Gallert Grindelwald lenyap.

Bahkan ada yang mengira Mutiara Hitam sudah punah.

Bahkan sebagian mengira itu hanya legenda.

Dan tiba-tiba Granger datang untuk mengajakku _mencari_ seperti mencari sebutir kelereng di bawah kolong meja sempit.

"Aku tahu letaknya," katanya mantap.

Aku terhenyak kaget. Bukan karena jawabannya yang tak masuk akal, namun karena tatapan mantap sarat akan kepercayaan yang ia layangkan.

Membuatku dengan gila, mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Ya, jika kita bagi keuntungan," jawabku.

Dan Granger menyeringai, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Aku menyambutnya dengan ragu, namun langsung lenyap ketika jari kami bertautan erat.

"_Setuju!_"

"Ku tunggu di menara astronomi jam tiga pagi!" katanya sebelum berlari ke arah kelas.

* * *

Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sangat membosankan, dengan profesor-yang-aku-tak-tahu-namanya tanpa henti berbicara dengan suara gagap menyedihkan.

Aku memutar mata bosan, Theo dan Blaise sudah tepar di atas meja, baru lima belas menit berlalu dan mereka sudah tertidur nyenyak.

"Se-s-s-s-s-se-lamat pa-pa-pa-gi anak-anak. Se-se-senang me-meli-hat ka-kali-kalian di ke-kelasku."

Para siswa menghela napas.

"Per-per-ke-kenal-ka-kan, na-na-na-ma-ma-maku adalah Qu-qu-qu-i-i-i-ri-nus Quirell, kalian bisa me-me-manggil-ku-ku, prof-fe-fe-feso-r Qu-qu-qu-i-i-i-ri-nus Quirell."

Oh! Quirinus Quirell. Nama profesor canggung itu Quirinus Quirell.

Kenapa nama itu terasa sangat familiar?

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

_"Dan jauhi siapapun yang bernama Quirinus Quirell."_

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Dad akan tahu ini segera! Orang yang ditakuti Dad ada di Hogwarts!

_Quirinus Quirell _ada di Hogwarts!

Ya, Quirinus Quirell yang itu.

Dalam bahayakah aku?

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

_|Authro's Note|_

_Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah mereview dan memvoting. Alasan kalian berhasil buat aku merespon "wow..." seharian penuh. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih. S__emoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, dan berkenan untuk review lagi? (Ditimpuk) ^^_

_-salam_


	5. Kutukan Kelabu dan Berdarah Part I

**HETEROCHROMIA IRIDIUM**

**J.K ROWLING**

**STANDARD WARNING APPLIED**

**TAHUN PERTAMA**

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POV**

* * *

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara, aura kekuasaan mendominasi wajahnya. Melayang-layang sebelum menghilang, menipis dan terbang bersama angin.

_"Oh... Keturunanku."_

Suara laki-laki itu jernih, menembus gendang telingaku, tepat berdiri di belakang punggungku.

Ia terlihat seperti angin, hantu tembus pandang layaknya Hantu Nona Kelabu asrama Ravenclaw, yang selalu terlihat menyendiri dan termenung bersama hembusan angin dan rintikan hujan yang mengalir langsung ke danau hitam.

Para ruh memang selalu terlihat memikat disetiap kesempatan. Jiwa mereka abadi, manis dan setia.

_"Sudahkah kau menjalankan tugasmu?"_

Tanya hantu laki-laki itu. Rambut coklat panjangnya berkibar dan mata hijaunya—yang sewarna dengan mata kiriku—mengkilat berbahaya. Laki-laki itu memikat.

"Tugas? Aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun, tak terkecuali untuk hantu yang melayang-layang di malam yang menjelang pagi buta," jawabku mencoba tenang. Mencoba menekan suaraku yang mulai bergetar ketakutan.

Ketakutan tanpa aku tahu _kenapa._

_"Begitukah?"_

_Ya!_

Bisikku dalam hati, namun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, laki-laki itu tersenyum merendahkan. Seolah benar-benar mengerti apa yang telah aku bisikan di dalam relung hatiku yang paling dalam.

_Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa mengeluarkan suara, padahal bibirnya tak bergerak sama sekali?_

_"Kau mau tahu, eh?"_

Aku mengernyit kaget, ketika mendengar suara yang begitu jelas di dalam kepalaku.

_Ia tidak bersuara, ia berbicara di dalam kepalaku._

Sekonyong-konyong pikiran itu berputar-putar kecil di atas kepala mungilku bak miniatur Santa Claus yang dipajang di depan toko setiap awal Desember.

_"Benar sekali gadis pintar, kau mau tahu kenapa?"_

_Kenapa?_

_"Karena kau keturunanku, penerusku."_

Aku menggeleng kecil. Berusaha mengeluarkan tawa geli namun gagal, ada yang mengaduk usus dan segala isi perutku. Aku merasa ingin muntah.

_Apakah kau ayah?_

Tanyaku dengan suara tercekat, napasku tidak bisa aku keluarkan, tercekat dan mengeluarkan suara seperti kodok tersedak.

_"Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?"_

Aku terdiam merenung. Sebelum menggeleng pelan, menggerakkan leherku yang kaku dan tegang, tersiram dinginnya malam.

_Tidak. Sama sekali tidak!_

Bisikku pelan dalam pikiran, mencoba membiasakan diri berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

_"Betul sekali, tapi itu tak penting. Karena aku punya sesuatu hal yang lebih indah untuk didengarkan."_

_Apa itu?_

_"Kau lihat danau itu?"_

Kata laki-laki itu, menunjuk tangannya ke hamparan danau hitam yang terlihat mengerikan, senada dengan gelapnya jelaga malam.

_Ya._

_"Memikat bukan?"_

_Hah?_

_"Sudah dengar tugasmu bukan? Menemukan Mutiara Hitam!"_

_Menemukan apa? Untuk apa?_

_"Jangan bertanya selama kau masih mampu untuk mencari tahu sendiri."_

Aku mendengus keras.

Mencari tahu sendiri? Tolong jelaskan, mengapa aku harus susah-susah merepotkan diri demi seonggok hantu tembus pandang yang berburu Mutiara Hitam di malam hari?

Baaah.

Terdengar menggelikan.

_Apa keuntungannya untukku?_

Bisikku lagi, mendesis berbahaya ketika tusukan angin malam menggores kulitku yang tak kuasa ditutupi oleh gaun sutra yang tak sampai selutut.

_"Karena aku adalah jantungmu, kau keturunanku yang terakhir."_

_Jawaban macam apa itu. Itu tak mengubah apapun._

_"Kau tahu Decay Theory?"_

_Mengalihkan pembicaraan, eh? Tidak, aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa itu. Ingat? Aku masih sebelas tahun?_

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Menggelengkan kepala layaknya gerakan orangtua yang melihat putrinya berbuat ulah, sebelum mendesis kembali dengan suara rendah.

_"Tenggelam. Temukan. Luruhkan. Dan kau akan tahu apa pentingnya untukmu."_

_Maksudmu?_

_"Tenggelam. Temukan. Luruhkan. Dan bangkitkan aku."_

_Bangkitkan? Kau? Dengan apa?_

_"Mutiara Hitam. Tujuh Mutiara Hitam, putriku."_

* * *

DEG!

Entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh menerpaku, seolah merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam ulu hatiku, seperti godam besar yang sengaja diarahkan padaku saat aku terlena.

Menekan dan menghancurkanku.

_Mimpi itu lagi._

Pikiran itu menyeruak dalam hatiku.

Menghela napas frustasi, aku menggeleng pelan ketika menyadari aku tidak bisa terjebak dalam mimpi yang sama dan berulang-ulang, membangunkanku setiap jam tiga pagi dan tak bisa terlelap lagi.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Menguap pelan, aku menarik kelambu hijau-perak yang menutup sekeliling tempat tidurku ke samping kiri.

Dua tempat tidur di sampingku masih tertutup kelambu berwarna hijau-perak senada, rapat dan terisolasi.

Tempat tidur Greengrass dan Parkinson.

Aku mau tidak mau mendengus keras. Dengkuran mereka sangat menjijikan, tapi, mereka _teman_ yang luar biasa. Menuruti kemauanku, rela membawa barangku, dan yang terpenting di atas segalanya... Selalu berjalan di belakangku.

_Teman_ seperti itulah yang aku cari selama ini. Itu yang aku sebut dengan _teman_ sejati.

Aku menyeringai lagi.

Melangkah pelan ke arah meja rias yang terletak pas di depan kamar tidurku, aku duduk anggun sembari mengambil sisir sikat botol berwarna hijau perak. Warna Slytherin.

Ada yang menyeruak dalam hatiku. Sekali lagi, perasaan yang sangat asing menerpaku.

Sesungguhnya, aku hanya anak biasa yang akan memberikan kasih pada anak yang tertindas sepertiku.

Tak punya pilihan, tertekan oleh orang dewasa, tak ada perlawanan.

Aku akan mengulurkan tangan, tanpa ragu dan segera.

Tapi tidak untuk Greengrass dan Parkinson. Itu hukumnya mutlak.

Tidak sebelum aku sadar, Greengrass dan Parkinson sendirilah yang melemparkan diri, sukarelawan menjadi babuku.

Dari mana aku tahu? Gampang saja, gadis sebelas tahun tidak akan pernah lepas dari barang yang bernama _Dear Diary._

Pertama kali saat aku sadar, aku tidak bisa tidur lebih dari jam tiga pagi, saat itu juga aku sadar, Greengrass dan Parkinson menulis sebuah catatan. Catatan yang mereka sebut dengan _little secret _namun isinya dapat tertebak dengan sangat tepat, cepat, dan lugas.

Hari selasa pagi, saat aku pertama kali _bertatap muka _dengan Salazar Slytherin versi mungkin sekitar 20 tahun, mengenakan baju hijau tua kecokelatan, celana abu panjang yang ujungnya dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu tinggi seperti penunggang kuda era 16-an, rambut coklat panjang mengkilat, lurus dan sedikit acak-acakan, syal hijau muda terlilit berantakan di lehernya, menjuntai sampai pinggangnya.

Ia terlihat _bad boy _dengan seringai merendahkan yang selalu terpaut pada wajah aristokratnya. Jauh berbeda dengan bayangan yang selama ini berputar di dalam otakku yang tentunya lebih besar dari biji kacang. Aku kira Salazar Slytherin akan menampakkan jelma laki-laki tua bau tanah, kolot, jelek dan kakek tukang perintah.

Mungkin untuk bagian tukang perintah, ada benarnya juga.

Kami saling tatap—pada mimpiku di malam yang lalu, malam kemarin, malam ini dan mungkin malam-malam selanjutnya—dan Salazar dengan yakinnya menyebutku sebagai _'putriku' _dan otomatis, langsung membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawa, ketika sekelebat pikiran '_ia bapak versi ruh termuda sepanjang masa' _memenuhi kepalaku.

Salazar terlihat jelas, sangat tersinggung. Namun, aku tak mau bersusah payah untuk _minta maaf._

Salazar menjejalkanku dengan pikiran, Mutiara Hitam, Kebangkitan, Peluruhan dan... Tumbal.

Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa tidur lagi dan iseng membaca _diary_ Greengrass dan Parkinson yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas nakas mereka.

Aku yakin, aku akan mendapati sepuluh cakaran gratis di muka—lima di pipi sebelah kananku dan lima di pipi sebelah kiriku—jika Greengrass dan Parkinson sampai tahu.

Syukurnya mereka tidak tahu sampai detik ini. Syukur sekali.

_Dear Diary..._

_"Ayahku memaksaku untuk berteman dengan si Darah-Campuran itu. Dia jelek dan rambutnya keriting menjijikan seperti landak. Tapi, ayah akan marah jika aku tidak bisa berada di sisi Granger—aku ingin muntah menyebut nama muggle-nya—ketika Dark Lord bangkit—yang aku tidak yakin akan kebangkitannya lagi, tapi ayahku sangat yakin seperti keyakinannya pada 24 jam lagi matahari akan terbit—Granger hanya satu-satunya kunci menuju kemenangan. Aku gundah, berusaha menarik perhatian Granger agar aku bisa menjadi temannya? Bunuh saja aku." — Pansy 'Mrs. Malfoy' Parkinson._

Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa alih-alih marah.

_Pansy 'Mrs. Malfoy' Parkinson, _eh?

Dalam mimpimu cantik!

Disaat _diary_ Parkinson terkesan _lugu_ khas rengekan anak gadis sebelas tahun, lain lagi dengan Greengrass.

_Dear Diary..._

_"Faktanya adalah aku sudah digariskan ke dalam takdir menjijikan—berteman dengan Granger—Aku harus menjadi budak mengenaskan setiap harinya. Ibuku mengancamku, selalu melakukan hal menjijikan demi nama baik, harta dan martabat. Cih! Mencari muka pada Keluarga Agung Malfoy, menjual anak ke Goyle dengan cara menjodohkan Astoria—adik kecilku yang manis pada si gemuk jelek tak punya otak Gregory Goyle—dan memperbudak diriku pada Granger. Mimpi buruk. Tapi, aku yakin, semua keluarga darah murni juga memaksa anak mereka untuk tunduk pada Pewaris Terakhir Salazar Slytherin—yang pastinya selain menguasai ilmu hitam juga mempunyai timbunan emas di dasar Gringotts. Dasar Slytherin penjilat! Cih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku mundur dan Bulstorde akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisiku pada Granger. Suatu saat, akan ku bunuh kau Darah-Campuran-Kotor." — Daphne 'Deph' Greengrass._

Aku menghela napas lelah.

Sungguh, berbeda dengan Parkinson, _diary_ Greengrass benar-benar membuatku naik darah.

Apa maksud Greengrass dengan _'Menguasai ilmu hitam dan mempunyai timbunan emas di dasar Gringotts?' _Seenak jidat menyimpulkan hanya kerana aku Keturunan Salazar.

Kalau memang harus mengakui, untuk urusan timbunan emas, aku punya, tapi, aku bahkan tak mengerti berapa jumlahnya!

Aku tak tahu cara mengambilnya, menggunakannya, dan yang terpenting di atas segalanya, apa itu benar-benar milikku? Bukan delusi semata?

Mau tak mau, aku menghela napas lelah.

Rutinitas di Hogwarts benar-benar mencekikku secara perlahan.

Menyakitkan.

Tekanan yang dilayangkan oleh semua orang, seolah-seolah berkomunikasi lewat pandangan mereka, menuntutku untuk selalu tampil wibawa, berkelas dan... _bossy._

Harus terlihat sangat Slytherin karena aku adalah Hermione Slytherin.

Tapi, kadang-kadang aku jengah, jenuh dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menatap meja Gryffindor sambil membayangkan dapat berkomunikasi dengan Harry dan Luna kembali, seperti yang kulakukan pagi kemarin, saat sarapan di meja agung Slytherin. Meja yang berdekatan—hanya terpisah beberapa meter—dengan meja Gryffindor

Seperti waktu di kereta. Lima menit yang menyenangkan.

Tanpa embel-embel, Keturunan Terakhir Salazar Slytherin. Tanpa membawa nama, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Tanpa membawa Slytherin dan Gryffindor.

Hanya teman.

Tapi, aku lebih memilih mundur dan enyah jika harus berdekatan dengan Darah Pengkhianat Kampungan.

Darah yang didominasi dengan pengkhianatan dan bau busuk

Hyaks!

Menjijikan!

Hah.

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi.

Fakta bahwa Parkinson dan Greengrass hanya memanfaatkanku tak akan menyurutkan tekadku untuk tetap memperbudak kedua gadis bau kencur yang akan tetap berjalan di balik punggungku.

_Membunuh atau dibunuh, _eh?

Namun, mereka tetaplah Slytherin, sebodoh-bodohnya mereka dalam melangkah, aku tak mau, suatu saat Parkinson dan Greengrass menancapkan belati dari balik punggungku.

Aku tak mau.

Ingat.

Mereka juga seorang Slytherin.

Mendesah pelan, aku meletakkan sisir sikat botol dengan gerakan anggun sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah lemari yang berjejer rapi di sudut ruangan.

Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar, menjelajahi kastil, melanggar jam malam, mengelabui Mr. Filch dan mengejek Mrs. Norris yang tak pernah lelah mengeong sebelum berhenti di menara astronomi, memandang danau hitam dari ketinggian yang menegangkan. Danau yang terlarang bagi seluruh siswa Hogwarts tanpa pengecualian.

Mengambil jaket hijau hadiah dari Mrs. Wings yang dikirimkan tiga hari lalu melalui burung hantu Hogwarts, aku memakainya walau terlihat lebih besar di beberapa bagian.

Aku berbalik, kembali ke arah kasur, mengangkat Buster yang masih bergelung nikmat di atas bantal perakku yang mengkilat.

"_Babby boy,_ kau harus ikut!" kataku berbisik.

Buster—si Kadal-Bunglon—terlihat tak terima karena sudah diganggu olehku, namun ia tetap patuh, merayap enggan melewati lengan mungilku dan berhenti di area leher yang tak kuasa ditutupi oleh jaket yang tak berkerah.

"Brrrr..." dengkur Buster malas, tapi aku tahu, itu adalah tanda patuh akan perintah yang kulayangkan.

"Bagus _Babby boy, _dan sekarang..." bisikku lagi.

Merendahkan suara serendah-rendahnya, sebelum menyeringai sinis, aku melanjutkan penggalan kalimat yang sempat mandet di tengah jalan.

"Buat aku menghilang, segera!"

* * *

Aku ingin bersorak keras. Lantang hingga membangunkan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts.

Bersenandung dalam hati, mau tak mau aku tidak bisa menahan kikikanku ketika menyaksikan tingkah Mr. Filch dan Mrs. Norris.

Kelabakan dan kebingungan.

Itulah definisi yang tepat untuk apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka.

Mr. Filch terlihat kebingungan karena sikap Mrs. Norris yang tak pernah henti mengeong gusar, merasakan sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil, yang menguar dari bau Buster. Suara menderu gesekan angin dari pergerakan kami yang tak terlihat, seolah menambah nilai persen kecurigaan Mrs. Norris.

Mrs. Norris mengeong-ngeong dengan suara menjijikan, sambil mencoba menggapai-gapai udara yang persis tepat di samping diriku dan Buster mematung tak terlihat.

Tunggu dulu! _Tak terlihat?_

Betul sekali.

Sekali lagi, Buster adalah Kadal-Bunglon.

Sejenis makhluk gaib hasil persilangan Prof. Grlyndle Ylove, seorang ahli biokimia gila, yang menciptakan makhluk-makhluk gaib secara legal, di bawah mata para Departemen dan Pengaturan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib, sebelum dijual dengan harga tinggi di pasaran, dikenakan pajak tujuh puluh persen untuk setiap makhluk gaib. Pajak yang akan masuk ke _cash_ negara.

Licik sekali.

Informasi itu aku dapatkan dari tempatku membeli Buster. Laki-laki berjenggot tebal yang menjaga tokonya dengan sambutan senyuman ramah dan cerita panjang lebar mengenai hewan yang ia jual.

Jadi, jangan heran ketika aku tahu pasti, dari mana si Buster berasal.

Pantas saja harga Buster melejit tak masuk akal. Satu-satunya barang yang aku beli dengan harga gila-gilaan.

Namun walaupun begitu, Buster sedikit banyak sudah berjasa dalam membantuku menuntaskan hasrat-hasrat gila yang hampir meledak tiap harinya.

Buster adalah makhluk gaib yang mampu berubah warna tubuh sesuai dengan keadaan sekitar, mirip seperti Bunglon versi _muggle._

Hanya saja, menilik Buster adalah makhluk gaib, tentu saja ia tak akan pernah sama dengan para hewan menjijikan yang_ muggle-muggle _bodoh itu pelihara.

Terbukti ketika aku mendapati fakta, bahwa Buster tidak hanya mengubah warna dirinya senada dengan sekitar, tapi juga, dapat mengubah orang-orang tertentu yang diinginkannya untuk berubah warna, yang sebelumnya dia seleksi dengan ketat di dalam otaknya yang tak lebih besar dari tahi cicak.

Orang-orang yang bersentuhan dengannya baik secara langsung maupun tak langsung.

Sungguh hewan berbakat.

Aku tak menyesal telah membeli Buster, walaupun sedikit pendiam dan malas-malasan. Ia hanya bereaksi jika sedang tidur—di leherku—dan saat makan malam hangat tiba.

Yah... Seperti saat ini, coba lihat, betapa bergunanya hewan kesayanganku ini. Kami berjalan pelan menjauhi Mr. Filch dan Mrs. Norris yang masih menggeram mengenaskan. Setiap aku dan Buster melewati pintu, secara otomatis, Buster akan mengubah warna tubuh kami senada dengan kayu kecokelatan berkualitas wahid.

Saat kami melewati tembok dengan ukiran abu-abu, otomatis, seluruh ragaku berwarna abu dalam sekejap. Begitu pula ketika aku berdiri ternganga di depan para Baju Ziarah, warna perak mengkilat memancar dari setiap pori-pori kulitku, setiap sentinya tanpa terkecuali.

Hanya saja, melakukan eksperimen seperti ini, di saat koridor penuh akan sangat berbahaya, lain cerita jika aku tanpa sengaja tertabrak dan memental sejauh sepuluh kilometer, itu pasti akan sangat mencurigakan.

Oleh karena itu, setiap malamnya, aku bersabar menunggu sang agung tenggelam ke peraduannya, sehingga hasrat-hasrat meneliti setiap jengkal Hogwarts bisa aku lakoni, bersama Buster tersayang tentunya.

Mendesah lega, ketika kakiku berhasil—tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan—memijak pada tangga-tangga lebar menuju Menara Astronomi.

Menara magis yang selalu menarikku setiap malamnya.

Lebih tepatnya, bukan menaranya, tapi Danau Hitam mengkilat yang selalu terlihat memukau dari ketinggian yang mampu merindingkan bulu roma.

Danau Hitam.

Mau tak mau aku meringis lelah.

Efek Danau itu selalu tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Entah mengapa, selalu berhasil menarikku untuk berpikir '_mencelupkan diri di kedalaman seratus meter pasti terasa akan sangat menyenangkan'. _Walau aku tahu, aku pasti akan mati tenggelam.

Pernah sekalinya, tanpa sadar, aku hampir mencemplungkan diri, melayang bebas tanpa sadar, menghempas diri ke pekatnya si Danau Memikat. Sebelum Buster menyadarkanku—dengan cara menggigit leherku keras—kalau kaki kananku sudah melewati tiang pembatas.

Tapi berani bersumpah, Danau itu memanggilku namaku, berbisik dan menyanyikan lantunan mengiris hati tapi memikat jiwa.

Menaiki tangga satu persatu-satu.

Aku bertekad, tak akan melakukan hal bodoh selain _refreshing_ pula, masih ada Buster di sisiku.

Berpijak dengan hati-hati, aku meneliti setiap anak tangga, berharap tak ada tangga tipuan yang biasanya muncul saat jam-jam sibuk, berfungsi untuk menjebak siswa saat mencoba menaiki menara, ketika jam pelajaran Astronomi mulai berdenting.

Menghentak semangat saat kaki mungilku sudah berpijak pada sepuluh tangga terakhir, aku bersenandung lembut saat sebelumnya meyakinkan diri, tak ada siapapun di belakangku.

Buster sendiri sudah naik dan bergelung di leherku saat sebelumnya merayap dan menggelitik lenganku. Kami sudah _terlihat _dan Buster kembali mendengkur halus. Tertidur.

Rupanya, usahanya merubah warna ragaku dan raganya sendiri membuatnya lelah dan ekstra ngantuk.

Mengusap kulit hijaunya halus, aku membuka pintu Menara Astronomi yang berderik keras, tanda karatan dan besi lapuk mendominasi bagian bawah pintu baja tersebut.

Di sana.

Di tempat di mana aku sering bertandang dengan Buster, dalam kesunyian.

Bukan.

Bukan apa-apa.

Hanya saja, melihat tempat itu dipijaki oleh orang lain-lah yang menggetarkan egoku, meradang sampai sumsum tulang belakang.

Di sana.

Berdiri tenang.

Seolah tertelan dengan pikiran sendiri, seolah ditarik dari bumi.

Ia menjulang tinggi, tak tergoyahkan.

Seorang...

* * *

Luna Lovegood.

Apa yang Luna Lovegood itu lakukan, eh? Di tempatnya! Pada jam malam pula!

"Luna..."

Seolah tercipta dari bahan terbebal di dunia, Luna tetap kokoh berdiri, tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mendekat pelan ke arah Luna, aku ikut memegang besi pembatas dan menengok syahdu ke arah Danau Keramat. Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Mereka itu..." kata Luna memenggal. Seperti biasa, nada suaranya melamun dan melambai kecil. Berbisik lirih, hampir tak sampai ke dalam selaput telingaku.

Tapi sekali lagi, hampir.

"Nona Kelabu dan Baron Berdarah..." lanjut Luna tak kalah pelan. "Mereka terlihat akrab saat sepi, kau pikir ada apa?"

Aku menyeringai. Ini akan sangat menarik.

Mendongak sedikit, mengintip dari korden bulu mata, aku bisa melihat jelas, Baron Berdarah dan Nona Kelabu berjalan beriringan sampai menggandeng tangan mesra.

"Sedangkan kalau diwaktu biasa, mereka terlihat seperti saling tak kenal, dan Nona Kelabu bahkan lebih akrab dengan Nick Si Kepalanya Nyaris Putus," lanjut Luna tanpa menunggu responku terlebih dahulu.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

_So, babby... Let's play the game!_

"Aku tak tertarik dengan Hantu Nona Kelabu dan antek-anteknya," jawabku pongah. Luna mendesah pasrah, seolah tahu, itulah jawaban yang paling rasional yang akan di keluarkan oleh sang Slytherin. Menggoyangkan kakinya pelan sebelum menoleh dan menatapku dalam.

"Tapi..." lanjutku memenggal. "Aku akan sangat senang membahas Helena Ravenclaw dan Diadem Indah peninggalan Ravenclaw. Dan sedikit bumbu romantisme sepertinya akan sangat lezat untuk di dengar."

"Helena Ravenclaw, siapa itu?"

_I catch you, baby..._

"Oh astaga, Luna! Kau pasti terlalu sibuk berteman dengan laki-laki populer sampai-sampai tak pernah membuka Sejarah Sihir Hogwarts," jawabku mendramatisir. Luna terlihat kaget sebelum menunduk dalam. Dalam sedalam-dalamnya.

"A-aku sudah membaca sampai halaman 359, tapi aku belum pernah menemukan nama Helena Ravenclaw. Apa aku kurang teliti ya?" jawabnya kalem, dengan raut berdosa kental.

Mati-matian aku menahan kikikan yang hampir ke luar dari ujung lidah.

Aku saja bahkan belum membuka Sejarah Sihir Hogwarts, satu lembarpun.

Hanya saja, ngetem di depan _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir _selama 24 jam rupanya lumayan membantu disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Rowena Ravenclaw adalah salah satu wanita cerdas, kreatif, lambang kecantikan dan sumber iri dari segala gadis di muka bumi ini," kataku dengan nada mendramatisir yang kelewat berlebihan. Mencoba menimbulkan efek mistis dalam setiap penekanan kata yang aku keluarkan.

"Ia penyihir yang berasal dari Skotlandia, dan termasuk dalam salah satu dari empat penyihir hebat yang membangun Hogwarts. Ravenclaw mempunyai anak yang sangat cantik dan menawan, bernama Helena Ravenclaw."

"Helena Ravenclaw, ya?" kata Luna dengan suara melamunnya yang khas.

"Ya betul. Hanya saja, manusia selalu mencari yang terbaik dengan cara membandingkan kedua manusia yang terlahir sebagai makhluk paling pintar. Dan, yang muda mengalah ke pada yang lebih tua rupanya sangat berlaku saat itu. Sangat."

"Maksudmu, orang-orang membandingkan Helena Ravenclaw dan Rowena Ravenclaw? Merekakan ibu dan anak," kata Luna pelan, mulai tertarik dan memfokuskan diri pada wajahku.

Aku menyeringai tipis, berusaha apik agar luput dari manik transparan Luna.

"Ya, kau pintar Luna. Hanya saja itu menimbulkan petaka, karena Helena terlihat bukan siapa-siapa bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan kaki ibunya sekalipun."

"Lalu?"

"Muncul pemikiran, Helena mengira, sumber kepintaran ibunya berasal dari Diadem yang biasa ia kenakan, orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai Diadem Ravenclaw."

"Diadem Ravenclaw?"

Aku memutar mata bosan.

"Berhentilah bertanya Luna dan dengarkan," desisku jengkel. Luna hanya menunduk sesaat sebelum menggumamkan pemintaan maaf.

"Singkatnya, Helena mencurinya, berharap bisa membuatnya pintar dengan memakai Tiara ibunya. Kabur, membawanya lari ke tempat terpencil di sudut Albania. Ibunya sedih, Helena meninggalkannya, lambat laun Rowena jatuh sakit, sebelum pergi ia berharap bisa melihat raut wajah anaknya, walau hanya untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Benarkah? Ibu yang manis sekali!"

Respon macam apa itu. Memutar mata bosan, aku melanjutkan.

"Saat itulah, Rowena mengutus Baron yang sekarang menjadi Baron Berdarah ke Albania bersama salah satu rekannya yang aku lupa namanya siapa. Saat sampai di Albania, awalnya Helena berprasangka Baron ingin membawa Tiara ibunya kembali, namun, satu pemikiran merasuk ke dalam kalbunya. Ibunya merindukannya."

Luna terlihat manggut-manggut layaknya burung hantu kelaparan. Menyimak hati-hati dan antusiasme kental yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Aku menghela napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Tertelan gengsi, Helena ngotot tak mau pergi, dan itu menyebabkan Baron marah, karena Baron sudah bersumpah pada Rowena, berjanji akan membawa Helena pulang. Kemarahan Baron yang mengakibatkan dia tanpa sadar mencekik Helena sampai mati. Mencekik dengan cara menekan pisau yang ada di kedua tangannya ke arah leher Helena sampai mengenai nadinya dan darah segar mencuat dari lehernya."

Terdengar jelas, kesiapan keras dari arah Luna berkumandang. Matanya terbelalak _shock,_ menganga tak percaya.

"Be-benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu?"

"Baron kalut, ia tak sengaja. Ia bingung. Karena janji yang tak bisa ditepati, Baron menikam dirinya, tepat di perut dan dadanya dengan pisau yang sama yang menggores leher Helena. Baron mati ditempat. Tapi satu hal yang menutup segalanya," kataku memenggal dengan serius.

"Apa itu?"

"_Aku mencintaimu,_ kata terakhir yang mereka ucapkan."

Lagi. Nada terkesiap itu terdengar jelas.

"Semasa mereka di Hogwarts, Baron mencintai Helena, dan Helena tahu itu, semua orang tahu. Namun, kerap kali Helena menolak Baron karena kemarahan, sentimental dan perangai Baron yang sebagai seorang Slytherin membuat Helena ragu untuk merajut kasih walaupun semua tahu, Helena mencintai Baron juga."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... Yah... Mereka mati dengan cinta yang masih menganga, gubuk kecil dan teman Baron yang bersamanya dalam ekspedisi, menjadi saksi bisu, ikrar kedua cinta tersebut, walau berakhir bardarah-darah."

Luna terlihat manggut-manggut mengerti. "Siapa yang membereskan segala kekacauan?" tanya Luna membuka suara.

"Itulah gunanya membawa teman dalam perjalanan."

Hening.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Empat menit.

Lima menit.

"Hermione, bolehkah aku bertanya?" akhirnya buka Luna setelah beberapa saat menggores-gores lantai kayu dengan telunjuknya, tak menimbulkan jejak apapun pada kayu tersebut.

"Silakan."

Luna terlihat ragu. Ia menarik napas rakus, sebelum menghembuskannya dengan tak kalah rakus pulan. "Err... Sebenarnya kenapa temanmu itu terlihat benci sekali padaku?"

_I catch you, baby..._

"Temanku, eh?" memasang muka berpikir kental, seolah tak tahu apa-apa, aku menjawab lagi. "Temanku yang mana?"

"Theodore Nott?"

Tertawa sumbang, tawa yang jelas dibuat-buat, aku menjawab. "Theodore Nott bukan temanku, dia teman Malfoy."

"Oh... Ku kira kalian teman, kaliankan seasrama." Luna terlihat salah tingkah, sebelum menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang terlihat jelas.

"Kau tahu, Lun?" kataku memenggal, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luna.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menemukan cerita polemik cinta Nona Kelabu dan Baron Berdarah di Sejarah Sihir Hogwarts padahal terbilang, kau sudah membaca sampai halaman terakhir?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memang tidak ada di sana."

"Jadi kau membacanya dimana?"

"Diktat Keturunan Terakhir."

"Lalu?"

"Sesuai judulnya, _Diktat Keturunan Terakhir._ Mencaritakan yang sudah mati, namun mempunyai Keturunan, jejak kehidupan yang tertanam pada orang lain."

"Jadi, menurutmu, Baron dan Helena meninggalkan Keturunan?"

"Ya."

"Apa itu?"

"Cinta."

"Cinta?"

Aku manggut-mangggut. Membenarkan apa yang keluar dari mulut Luna.

"Mereka meninggalkan cinta, dan semua orang percaya itu. Pada tahun 1790, tercatat dua pasang alumnus Hogwarts dari asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor mati bunuh diri karena perbedaan status darah, sebelum mati, mereka mengikrarkan cinta abadi. Faktanya, keduanya mati berdampingan di ruangan yang sama, gereja besar de Saint Commte Prancis."

Mata Luna kembali terbelalak.

_I catch you, baby..._

"Pada tahun 1840, salah seorang alumnus Hogwarts dari asrama Slytherin dan Hufflepuff mati juga, karena cinta yang tak direstui oleh kedua orang tua. Mati bunuh diri dan selalu ada pengikrar cinta abadi yang mengikat."

Luna manggut-mangggut.

"Pada tahun 1890, terjadi lagi antara siswa Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Mati bersama dalam dekapan hangat masing-masing tubuh. Dan tahun 1940, terjadi antara Slytherin dan Slytherin. Mengenaskan."

Luna manggut-manggut lagi.

Apa yang kau tangkap, Lun?"

Terlihat berpikir, Luna menjetikkan jarinya sebelum menjawab. "Kejadian terjadi setiap 50 tahun sekali, dengan putaran Slytherin-Gryffindor, Slytherin-Hufflepuff, Slytherin-Ravenclaw dan berakhir dengan Slytherin-Slytherin."

"Jadi?"

"Keturunan Kelabu dan Berdarah akan berlanjut tahun 1990 dengan asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor, kembali keputaran awal. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang tahun berapa?"

"1990?" jawab Luna ragu.

"Kau asrama apa?"

"Gryffindor-lah, kau amnesia Hermione?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Luna, aku melanjutkan. "Nott asrama apa?"

"Slytherin? Astaga Hermione! Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, kau dan Nott keturunan selanjutnya?"

_Kena kau, Lovegood._

Rona muka Luna langsung pucat seketika, tangannya bergetar ketakutan, matanya terbelalak lebar. Ketakutan ala anak sebelas tahun. Dia berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab. "Jangan mengada-ada, Hermione!"

"Biar aku beri tahu satu rahasia."

"Apa itu?"

"Setiap Keturunan Kelabu dan Berdarah, mereka memiliki persamaan yang sama. Sama-sama tertarik dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, bahkan dari pertama kali bertemu sekalipun."

"Itu kutukan, bukan keturunan."

"Benar sekali. Dan kau mengalami itu."

"Kau tak bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja."

Aku menyeringai lagi. "Bisa, tentu saja bisa..." jawabku angkuh.

Menyeringai merendahkan, aku menarik bibir kananku semakin melengkung ke atas, sebelum menlanjutkan.

"Sama seperti aku bisa menyimpulkan, kau menyukai Theodore Nott..."

"Lovegood tertarik pada Nott."

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

_|Author's Note|_

_Ada yang bisa buat cover fict? Berkenan untuk membuatkan author mungil yang __sama sekali _gak ngerti teknologi ini? Kalo ada, tolong PM ya^^_ Untuk chapter depan, masih menggunakan Hermione's Pov karena masih banyak interaksi Dramione yang tidak muncul secuilpun di chapter ini. At last, berkenan untuk review?_

_-salam_


End file.
